Masquerade
by Yesung'sLittleELF
Summary: Annabeth is a viral singer sick of all the attention and flashing lights. So when her manager and stylists come up with an idea to disguise her as a totally different person, a normal teenager going Goode High, she doesn't hesitate. But when a certain green-eyed boy enters her life will she be able to keep up her facade? Or will luv brake her? But no one is who they seem to be...
1. Chapter I

**Well, 'cept for my plot, outfits and OC's.**

_"You're on the phone, with your girlfriend, she's upset, she's going off about something that you said, 'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do... I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listnen' to the kind of music she doesn't like and she'll never, know you're story like I do..._

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreamin' 'bout the day, when you wake up and find that, what you're looking for, has been here the whole time if you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see-e-e, you belong with me-e-e, you belong with me..._

_Walking the streets, with you and your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ot' to be, laughing on the park bench thinking to myself, 'hey isn't this e-eas-ay?' And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down, you say you're fine I know you better than that, hey what you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high-heels, I wear sneakers, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find that, what you're looking for, has been here the whole time if you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see-e-e, you belong with me-e-e, standing by and waiting at your back-door, all this time how could you not know baby-y-y, you belong with me-e-e, you belong with me..._

_Ooh, I remember you , driving to my house, in the middle of the night, I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry, I know your favourite songs, and you tell me 'bout your dreams, think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me..._

_Can't you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see-e-e, you belong wit me-e-e, standing by and waiting at your backdoor, all this time how could you not know baby-y-y, you belong with me-e-e. you belong with me..._

_You belong with me!_

_Have you ever thought just maybe-e-e, you belong with me-e-e, you belong with me..."_

"Alright...That's a rap! Great job, Jez," Mr. Collins said. I pried the bulky headphones off of my ears and placed them around my neck, walking over to my water bottle and taking a huge gulp.

I used the back of my hand to wipe my mouth. "Thanks, Rick. Anything else for today?" I asked, exhausted.

"...Nope," he said, looking down at his schedule clipped to his clipboard. "But there it a photo shoot next Friday" -Que groan from yours truly- "at noon, so don't be late," he said, giving me a pointed look.

"Okay, I won't." I said simply. He continued to glare at me. "I won't!"

"I'm serious, Jez."

"And so am I. I promise I won't be late. Look, do you have a pen?" I asked. He searched his desk, confused, but produced a red pen soon enough. He handed it to me, giving me the don't-hurt-me-you-crazy-person look. I rolled my eyes. Taking the pen, I scribbled something on my hand and showed him. "See? Now it's on my hand. I won't forget," I said. You're late one time, and then you were labeled.

He sighed. "See you Friday," Rick muttered as I grabbed my plaid Fedora and dark sunglasses.

I pretended not to hear him as I placed my hat on my head and my sunglasses over my eyes. I walked down the corridor to find my friend/manager, Thalia, and friends/stylists, Piper and Silena, sitting in the waiting room. Thalia was on her phone and sitting on the armrest of a chair, while Silena and Piper were sitting in two chairs side-by-side across from her, skanning through Piper's sketchbook.

Thalia was wearing everything black; shirt, leather jacket that came to her elbows, jeans, combat boots. Though her hair used to be short, she decided to let it grow out to hang choppily past her shoulders and dye a few strands here-and-there dark blue. Her silver bracelet never failed to appear on her wrist. The only thing that wasn't black was her jewelry, her blue highlights, and electric blue eyes. And, to finish, she scared me a bit.

Don't tell her I said that. She'd never let me live it down.

Piper was everywhere when it came to clothes. She didn't have a specific color she didn't like, so she was always very vibrant, like her ever-changing irises. Today she was wearing a hot pink shirt, a black half-vest, green skinny jeans, and blue converse. Small silver hoops were hooked in her ears, and a cross necklace hung around her neck. I saw no makeup, except perhaps the slightest hint of eyeliner or mascara. Light brown choppy hair hung by her shoulders.

Silena, on the other hand, was very...shiny. A sleeveless purple dress clung to her slim figure, black ballet flats with glitter accents hid her pedicured toes, huge feather earrings hung from her ears, and a sparkly headband was placed in her long, straight black hair. Long nails were buffed and polished with sparkly silver paint. She wore foundation, mascara, and rather heavy eyeliner over her ever-changing eyes that matched Piper's.

"'Sup guys," I said, taking anothe sip of water. All of their heads snapped up, and Silena was the first to rush up to me, leaving Piper to overlook the sketches.

"Hey Annabeth, me and Piper have some really awesome designs to show you over dinner!" she squealed.

Thalia casually walked up to me, her phone still in her hand. "I've got some news, too," she said, not looking up from her phone.

I cocked an eyebrow when she remained silent. "Alright..." I said cautiously. "So, who's up for Chinese?" I asked. Their response was multiple comfirmations of 'yes', so we walked out of the studio and over to my silver Porsche. I told them I didn't want anything fancy, but Silena has this thing about 'image,' and more or less forced me into buying it. She told me if I didn't, she would, so I didn't have much of a choice anyways.

I got my keys out of my back pocket and unlocked the door. To avoid any unwanted attention, I let Piper drive with Silena in the passenger seat, leaving me and Thalia in the back.

"Where's the nearest restaurant?" Piper asked.

"Um...I think there's one up 49 **(A.N./ Not really...Well, I don't really know. I hear lots of people talking about street numbers or something, and I think it sounds cool, but I don't get how they memorize everything...I'm like 'how in Hades...?' Haha)**," Thalia said. I tossed Piper the keys, which she easily caught. The car roared to life as soon as she twisted them into the ignition.

"Turn the music on," I said as I took my hat and glasses off. Silena reached over to the radio and tuned it.

"Oh, I love this song," Piper said. "Turn it up."

With one glance at everybody, we knew we were all thinking the same thing. Silena blasted the music.

"'Cause baby you're a firework!" We all screamed/chorused. "Common show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! As you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby you're a firework! Common let your colors burst! Make 'em go Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! You're gonna leave 'em all in awe! Awe! Awe!" Then we all toppled over each other in laughter.

My head was leaning on Thalia's shoulder, and I was clutching my stomach. Thalia was doubled over. Silena's head was rested on her window as she gasped for air, and Piper was trying her best not to do any of the above and instead not get us killed.

When we (finally) calmed down, we had arrived at the restaurant. Piper parked the car in one of the parking spaces, and I pulled my hat and sunglasses on.

"Silena," I said. "Do you have a hair tie?"

"Uh, yeah..." She mumbled, searching through her purse and pulling one out. She handed it to me in her outstretched hand. "Here," she said.

"Thanks," I said, grinning. I gathered my hair into a messy pony tail.

"No problem," she replied, returning the smile.

We all climbed out of the car, me last, so that Silena and Thalia with Piper to my right would conceal me from on-lookers a bit. I stared at the ground while pulling my hat down as far as I could without it looking retarded.

Though I couldn't see it, I heard the bell in the doorway _ding_ and knew that we were about to enter the restaurant.

"Hello, welcome to 'Chinese Buffet' **(A.N./ No, it's not a real place...I don't think O.o and sorry for the lame name, my brain didn't feel like being creative today 6_9)**, how may I be at your service?" A waitress asked. Her voice was clipped, and I could tell Chinese was her native language, not English..

"Table for four, pleaes," I heard Silena ask.

"Right this way," the waitress said. Piper clung to my arm so she could lead me to where we were going. I hated being practically blind.

"Here we are, and here are your menus," that same voice said. "Another waitress will be here soon to take your orders." With that, she walked off.

Piper led me to sit at the back of the booth, then slid in next to me. When I looked up, Thalia sat across from me, Silena beside her.

I cautiously slid my glasses to the rim of my fedora.

"So," I started, my voice just above a whisper. "What's the 'big news?'"

She smiled like I'd just told her that both of her moms passed away. She cleared her throat. "So, um, you remember how you said you'd love to sing on that Times Square show?" She asked. I smiled, nodding.

Times Square is a hit TV show that millions of people watch. They have a different artist come out and play every weekend. If I got to sing on that show, I would get noticed to more people that just in the U.S.

"How awesome would I be if I told you that I booked you a spot to sing one of your albums on their show this Saturday?" She asked.

My eyebrows shot up. "You really got me to sing on their show?" She nodded briskly, and I bit my lip to keep from smiling too hard.

"And, me and Piper have the perfect designs for you to choose from!" Silena squealed. Then Piper pulled out her sketchbook that she had brought inside, and showed them to me.

"We were going for unique, and _popping_, but not tacky, and just the slightest bit girly, but at the same time _you,_" Piper explained. I nodded, and she showed me what her and Silena came up with.

The first one was _very _colorful; A honey colored shirt under a green and black plaid half-vest, deep violet skinny jeans, bright red converse, light makeup, small peacock feather earings, my fedora, and fish-net hand gloves. A few diamond studs lined the vest. My hair was flat-ironed (which I didn't like particularly much) and my nails were polished and beaming with neon pink paint.

The second consisted of a grey tank underneath an orange t-shirt that was tied halfway behind my back, blue denim shorts that were slightly frayed, knee-high deep blue converse with neon green laces, and a matching green glove that reached an inch before touching my elbow for my right hand. My hair was curled and hanging by my shoulders and small emeralds glittered in my ears. My eyes popped a bit due to the use of eyeliner, but at least it wasn't caked. Just a thin line over the top and bottom. My right hand had a French manicure with neon blue tips and a thin line of silver glitter underneath, and the same with my left, aside from the fact they were more neon green instead.

And, finaly, I flipped the paper over to face the third outfit. My eyes landed on a short grey layered dress, black leggings, grey ballet flats and ocean blue studs. My hair was in low pony tails on my shoulders, and a black headband was placed in my hair. Lip gloss painted my lips, and my nails were hidden beneath classical white gloves.

"Um...I think I like this one," I said, gesturing to the second one. Piper seemed satisfied, as if that were the one she designed (which it probably was) and put the sketchpad away. I slipped my sunglasses back on, just as a precaution, and looked through my menu.

Another waitress soon came just as the first had promised, and we took our orders. We made small talk as we waited. The topic of relationships, family, and this Saturday popped up. Just after Silena insisted on a sleepover at her place tonight the same waitress appeared balancing multiple plates on her arms and hands.

We continued to bring up random conversations as we ate. I glanced around to be sure no eyes were lingering on our table, and carefully slid my glasses off once more. The hazy vision under dim light wasn't helping my ADHD.

Big mistake.

**[ANNNNDD...Editing done! At least for now...I might come back later if I'm still not satisfied, but this is it for chapter one for now!]**

**There you have it! The first chappy! Sorry for the semi-cliffy already. But I have to keep you at least a little interested!**

**So...Wadya' think?**

**Good? **

**Bad?**

**Terrible?**

**Please let me know! Praises and CC are completely welcome, but please no flames! I promise more drama stuff later, this was sorta just a fill-in chapter.**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**

**Reviews fuel updates. How many times have you heard that one?**

**PLz REVIEW!**

**Ooh...and before I forget...The song up there is called 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift, and those few lyrics they were singing in the car were to 'Firework' by Katy Perry, in case you didn't know, which I'm sure most of you did...But I still needed to or else someone could turn me into Juvey O.O I would **_**not **_**do well in jail my friend.**

**PLZ! I BEG OF YOU!**

**~xXAnnabethJacksonXx**


	2. Chapter II

**Thank you all for your fantabulous reviews! They meant the world to me! I really appreciate it! I wanted to update yesterday, but I had a sleepover to go to...But I'm here today with a brand new chapter hot n' ready!**

**Twinarchers717:**_ Thank you soo much for your review! I'm glad you like it! Thanks again for R&R!_

**Percyrox234: **_Percy does rock, doesn't he? Lol. Is this soon enough for you? I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**Just-AWESOME-Old-Me**_I see you are reviewing! Thanks soo much for it! I am updating! Thanks again for R&R!_

**CrazyPeanutAttack:**_ Before I say anything else, LUV the PenName. Very creative and crazy (but good crazy). I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for R&R!_

**Loc Dog:**_ Thanks for R&R! I'm super happy you liked it!_

**Minions of Myth: **_Thanks for guessing! You're review meant a lot. And lol, a big box of nerds does sound good... Thanks for R&R! I'm really glad that you liked it!_

**Pomy1594:**_ I will UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! Lol..._

**GoddessofWriting:**_ Thx for R&R! I'm glad you liked it. Inside joke, huh? Can you let me in on it? Lol, never mind._

**Now, the answers to the questions:**

**1) How old am I? **I am now twelve years old.

**2) What was my favourite present? **My favourite present was The Son of Neptune! That had been the only book I hadn't read, and I had been practically begging for it...

**3) What was my biggest present? **My biggest present was a trampoline, however you spell that. But, if you want to get technical, than it's me and my sibling's birthday present as a whole from our grandparents, so...yeah.

**Also, in the last chapter, I meant to put a disclaimer, but for some reason it didn't o.O so here's one!**

**Percy: She doesn't own us.**

**Me: I wanted to say that! Meanie...**

**Percy: Well, you were taking to long. **

**Me: *Says really fast* Discalimer! I don't own-**

**Annabeth: On with the story!**

**Me: Wha? Wait, I wanna say-**

**Annabeth: You wanna keep that tongue, I suggest you shut your mouth.**

**Me: *Sigh...Grumble grumble...***

**Now, on with the story!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_We continued to bring up random conversations as we ate. I took off my glasses again when the hazy vision was starting to aggravate me._

_Big mistake._

I looked up and accidentally made eye contact with one of the waiters. That's another one of the things I try to avoid if possible. His eyes grew wide with first confusion, as if he was trying to remember something. Probably trying to recognize me. I quickly looked away and put my glasses back on. Thalia, Piper and Silena were oblivious to what just happened.

When I looked back over to the waiter, realization crossed his face. I glanced over to Thalia, to see her chomping down on her food while excitedly talking to Silena and Piper.

"We need to go," I whisper-shrieked. "Now."

"But we're not done with our-"

"I-Is that, _Jez Falcon_?" He asked with a face of disbelief. Real cliché. Way to be original.

Everybody's eyes widened. Piper slowly got out of her chair, trying not to look suspicious. I followed her, along with Silena and Thalia. Thalia quickly snagged a fifty from her purse and threw it on the table, then we hurried out.

Or, the more logical way to say that would be _attempted._

Almost everybody in the restaurant was crowding around, shoving towards the front, whipping out their phones and taking pictures, asking for autographs. We tried to squeeze through, but everybody just kept grabbing at us. Throughout all the chaos, I caught a glimpse out the window and saw the very familiar black vans.

This day just keeps getting better and better (note sarcasm).

Thalia started barking at everybody to move out of the way, me and Piper were trying to hide our faces from all of the flashing lights, and Silena just kept smiling for the camera.

Just when we came up to the door, the paparazzi blew in, making it _extremely _crowded, loud, and blinding. Lots of questions, flashing lights, noise. It all gave me a severe headache.

I tried to cover my face with my arm and pry through all of the people in front of me. It worked only the slightest, but I still found myself getting closer to the door, little by little.

"Jez, why did you-"

"How come-"

"Is it true that you're dating movie star Luke Castellan?"

All of these questions were buzzing around, building up on my patience. But when I heard the squeaky voice that asked about my dating Luke, it felt like the Chinese was trying to find it's way back up.

I was infuriated. Everybody thought that me and Luke were dating because of that photo shoot we just _had _to do. They wanted to start gossip and publicity spreading throughout the country. Now they all think that we're dating, and it's so aggravating! Especially since we're practically enemies. He sarcastically flirts with me, and I find it very rude and offensive, though I'm sure that's what he's going for. But, they wanted everyone to think we were an item, the next big couple. They made us take different pictures, one with him kissing my cheek, one with me kissing his cheek, one with his arm around my waist and my head on his chest, another with us laughing and pretending to have a good time. It was disgusting, I don't think I've ever had a worse time than then.

Now you see the outcome.

All I wanted to do was turn around and slap whoever it was that asked that question, then scream in their face, "WE. ARE. NOT. DATING. CLEAR?" But something stopped me-Thalia's hand- and reminded me that this wouldn't be a good place to do that, so I kept my mouth shut.

Ten more minutes of claustrophobia, yells, lights, and questions later, we finally made it out the doors. We sprinted over to my car, paparazzi and crazed fans on our heels, and jumped in. I tossed Piper the keys, me and Thalia in the back with Piper and Silena up front, and she shoved the keys in as it roared to life. She sped out of the parking lot, and when the restaurant was out of sight, we all let out a breath.

All of us wisely kept our mouths shut about the whole thing, knowing very well nobody wanted to talk about it.

"I wish I had a normal life," I mumbled, barely audible. That was the only thing I said the rest of the ride.

We pulled up to Silena's house ten or fifteen minutes later. I took my hat and glasses off, and got out of the car to Silena's mansion.

It was _huge_. It was a creamy white, and had huge columns, similar to the way the Parthenon was. It had a balcony about half way up, and dozens of windows. The front double doors were a forest wood that was beautifully carved into amazing curvature designs. On either side were candle holders that were filled with light. Wooden chairs decorated the porch beside a glass table. The path leading up to it was long and curved, and on either side were different types of flowers; Marigolds, Tulips, Tiger Lilies, red and blue Morning Glories, etcetera. There was also a big stained glass window near the roof to top it off.

It was dazzling; but I thought it was too much.

Anyways, as we approached the house, I could hear howling and barking coming from the house. Silena hurried over to the door, unlocked it, and all but sprinted inside.

"Oh, Snowball! What's wrong? Don't you worry, mommy's here..." she said comfortingly to the dog, talking like a child, cradling it as if it were a baby. I smirked.

Inside was even more detailed than the front. There were two staircases on either side of the doors that swirled up towards the next story, which came out over the first floor as if it were an inside balcony. The living room had a huge flat screen TV hung on the walls, two chairs and a huge red couch. Not to mention the mini-Jacuzzi in the back corner of the room. The red drapes hung elegantly down the windows and barely scraping the floor.

The dining area had a huge wooden table that was beautifully carved. Ten chairs sat around it, and a stunning crystal chandelier hung above it all. A big bouquet of flowers sat in the center of the table.

We all jogged up the many steps to Silena's hot pink room. Her bed was pink and it had a pink canopy that hung over the headrest. She had a pink and white bed-side table, a white dresser, pink roses, hot pink rug, white carpet, and two huge white bing-bag chairs with only one pink. Me and Piper sat on the two white ones, while Thalia (reluctantly) abided to sit in the pink one, and Silena flopped down onto her bed.

There was a rather long moment of silence.

I moaned.

"Somebody say something, please! The silence is bugging me," I said.

Thaila was the next to start speaking. "What was that you said in the car?"

"...What?" I asked.

"On the ride here, what did you say?" She asked again.

"Um...I said 'I wish I had a normal life,'" I said. "Why?"

Her eyes were calculating, and she had on her 'thinking' look (her electric blue eyes are distant, and the right one twitches constantly).

"What are you thinking?" I edged. Silena was thinking, too. Her face is a lot more comprehensive. Her and Thalia exchanged a glance, then Silena smiled.

"What if," she said, obviously trying to contain her happiness. "'Jez Falcon', _hides, _for a little while, per say?" She asked. I gave her a confused look, not following. Thalia spoke up next.

"We could give you a whole knew look, you could use your real name, and you could go to school as a regular teenager for a little while?" She asked. I thought about it, but it took me a split second to have my answer.

"Really? That would be great!" I exclaimed. School started back from the weekend on Monday (today being Saturday) so I wouldn't have to wait long at all.

"Well, lets go 'make-you-up!" Silena said.

"Um, school doesn't start until Monday, sis," Piper said.

"Well, yeah, but we need to know what we're doing. Come on!" She said. A smile was plastered on my face.

**Ooh! Another cliffy! Bad AnnabethJackson, BAD!**

**So, now you know a little about Annabeth's relationship with Luke. Sorry Lukabeth fans, but I thought I made it clear in the begining that this was a PERCABETH story! PERCABETH FTW! Whatever FTW means! No, seriously, could somebody please tell me what the Hades FTW means?**

**I hope you liked it, sorry it was shortish, but the next one will be longer and up later today hopefully! It's more likely than not. Sorry if Annabeth seems a little ooc, but I'm trying here!**

**Questions:**

**1) If you had a pet rabbit, what would you name it?**

**2) If squirrels could speak, what would you say to them?**

**3) If you could fly, how high would you go?**

**RIDDLE! I DO NOT OWN THIS RIDDLE BTW, I BELIEVE Craigbatter2 OWNS THIS!**

**So, there are four men on a boat on a lake. The boat tips over, and all four men sink to the bottom of the lake, HOWEVER, not a single man got wet. How is this?**

**ALSO, if you happened to still be reading this extremely long AN, you would know that the FIFTEENTH reviewer gets to decide the next oneshot I write.**

**Thx for reading and PLZ REVIEW!**

**P3aC3~0u7!**


	3. Chapter III

**Next chappy! **

**Louisa4533:**_ Thank you so much for reviewing and guessing the riddle! You made my day! _

**Heros Omnes: **_Thanks amigo! I appreciate you R&R!_

**Nerdygangsta: **_Thx for reviewing and guessing one of the questions! You got it right! And for your other review for chappy II, LOL! I thought that was so funny! 'You're nuts!' Lol...Would his last name be Styles? Haha. And for the riddle, when I first read it, that's what I thought it was too. But you have to take it piece by piece, to find what makes sense, then make sense of the one that seems it isn't. Get it? Never mind...Thx for R&R!_

**CrazyPeanutAttack: **_ Lol, I luvd your review. It was so funny! And oops...didn't mean to cuss! That's what I thought it meant, but I wasn't sure o.O Thx for reviewing and guessing the riddle!_

**Guest: **_:) I'm glad you liked it!_

**Minions Of Myth: **_:D Thx so so much! I'm very excited that you luv it! Thx for R&R!_

**Niomia (Guest): **_ RING DING RING DING RING DING! *Cue shower of multi-colored confetti* Congratulations! You've won my little miny-contest. You get to decide which one-shot I write next! Thanks for reading, reviewing, guessing, and luving the story! :D So, you want that one-shot...than it shall be so! Lol. I'm really glad you luv this story. What you said really touched me to heart, as cheesy as it sounds. So, your birthday was the sixteenth of this month? Well, if you're willing to post your birthday, I guess I'll tell mine...You are FOUR DAYS older than me. Haha. TSoN is really good, I'm actually in the middle of reading it right now, 'cause I got it for my birthday, like I said in the last chapter...but yeah, I really like it too. It's great so far, but then again, what book of Rick's isn't? Haha. Anyways, I'm going to end this very long shoutout, so I don't keep other people waiting in case they just happen to be reading this!_

**Ares'sBestLittleTaunter: **_That's kinda creepy. I had NO IDEA there was an actual place called Chinese Buffet. That's a sorta lame name. I just felt like being obvious when I put that, like I said, my brain didn't feel like being creative...Anywho, thanks for R&R!_

**Percy: Do you want me to say it again?**

**Me: NO! I wanna say-**

**Grover: She-BAH!- Doesn't own -BAH!-Us!**

**Me: Grover? I thought you were on my side here? Why I oughta- *Takes out dagger***

**Grover: BAH! *Runs/skips away***

**Me: That's what I thought...stupid Satyr...**

**Annabeth: On with the story!**

**Me: Styx! Why in Tartarus do you people like aggravating me?**

**Percy: It's funny. You always subconsciously conjure up all these dead people.**

**Me: *Looks over to see a pirate skeleton* [Blushes] Go away! *Skeleton sinks back into the ground* Just get back to the story...*Grumble grumble*...**

**This chappy is dedicated to my contest winner, Niomia!**

_"Well, lets go 'make-you-up!" Silena said._

_"Um, school doesn't start until Monday, sis," Piper said._

_"Well, yeah, but we need to know what we're doing. Come on!" She said. A smile was plastered on my face._

We all stumbled into Silena's (huge) bathroom. Everything was white or pink. Pink walls, pink toilet cover, pink border around her (huge) mirror, pink rug, pink shower curtain, five pink high-chairs that sat in front of the counter of the sink, white tiles, white sink, white john, white polka dots on the shower curtain, white shower, _everything._

Silena rushed over to her sink and opened the cabinet to produce two large bags. She ushered all of us to pull up a chair and take a seat around me. Silena sat her bag on the sink counter and unzipped the zipper to uncover tons of various makeup products.

"Okay, so, where do we wanna start?" She asked no one in particular. We remained silent.

"You're the makeup artist. Where do _you _think we should start?" Piper asked.

She nodded. "Foundation."

"Please don't make me look like a cake face," I said pleadingly. She brushed aside my comment.

She opened the small container and brushed over its top gently with a fuzzy-pad-thing, then dabbed it onto my face. It felt smooth and a little sticky, but I could barely tell it was there. Then she brushed on some powdery stuff, which stuck to the first thing she put on.

"There!" She said happily. "You can barely tell it." She turned to Piper and Thalia, and they nodded their heads in approval. But when I turned my head to look in the mirror, Silena stuck out her hand and thrust my face back towards her.

"Nuh-uh, no looking until I'm done," she said, waving her finger in my face like she would a two year old. I rolled my eyes, but abided by what she said.

"What next?" I sighed. Silena stuck her hand into her purse and pulled out various colors of shading.

"Eye shadow!" She said. "What color should I use?" She pondered. She began holding up the eye shadow next to my face, and muttering stuff like 'this might work...ugh, this is disgusting...'

Then she jumped a little in her seat, scaring the Hades out of the rest of us.

"This is the _perfect_ shade of grey for your eyes! Eek!" She squealed. I smiled a teeny tiny bit. It feels good to be one of those teenagers that put makeup on all the time.

Not that I'd ever start doing that. I still find this disgusting.

She took out a clean swab-looking thing and scraped it into the grey shadow, then I closed my eyes as she lightly brushed it onto my eyelid.

"That looks, _A-MA-ZING!_" She exclaimed. Piper cracked a smile.

"Now for some eyeliner..." she mumbled as she searched her large bag. "Aha! You thought you could hide from me, didn't you?" She said, talking to the pencil. I furrowed my eyebrows. I really didn't want to be driving anybody to a mental hospital this late at night.

She took the cap off and put some on the rim of my eyelid, top and bottom. "And then just a hit of mascara.." She mumbled, as she did so. She cocked an eyebrow. "Do you want blush?" She asked. I shook my head. I'd like to keep the makeup to a minimum. "Didn't think so," she sighed. "Now for some lip gloss, then the makeup part will be done!" She said. She brought out many different shades of pink, going from snow white to blood red. I picked one of the pinks that were lighter than most of them. Silena sighed, shook her head, but used the one I chose.

When she was done, she turned my head towards Thalia and Piper. Both of their eyes bulged, while smiling. "She doesn't even look like Annabeth, never mind Jez," Thalia commented. Piper nodded her head in agreement.

"Can I look now?" I whined at Silena. She nodded.

Now, it wasn't that I didn't trust what Silena did to my face, but I was a little scared. What if I looked like one of the cake faces that I normally hate? What if I looked terrible? What if-

But then my eyes landed on the mirror.

Figures.

I looked like a goddess.

My eyes widened at myself. You could just barely see the makeup, yet I looked like a totally different person. Silena is professional when it comes to this type of thing, obviously.

"Wow," was the very intelligent thing I chose to say next. I turned to Silena. "I look amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I know," she said. "You don't have to thank me."

"Thank you!" I said anyway. She smiled.

Then she opened up the next bag.

I honestly wanted to puke.

"No," I said, grabbing my hair. "I let you do makeup, but I am _not _putting on a wig!"

She looked to me with pleading eyes. "Please?"

"No," I said firmly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

She sighed, seeing that I won't crack. Hehe. I won.

"At least let my put a few streaks in it?" She continued to beg.

I pondered this for a moment.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever," I mumbled. She smiled,

"Eek!" She squealed. "Okay, what colors, what colors...Ooh! What about one grey streak? It will symbolize your wiseness and such. And then one green, and a red, then a blue. Plus a few brown highlights. Perfect!"

She put some of the dye on her hands and began rubbing it through a few chunks of hair. When she stopped doing that, she rolled up my hair into a hairnet and told me not to mess with it for a half hour.

"Then you can rinse it out," she said as she washed her multi-colored hands. When she got off as much as she was going to, she took her phone and did what I suspected was timing it for the thirty minutes I had to wait. I looked in the mirror and muffled a laugh. I looked _ridiculous. _When I looked to Thalia and Piper, they looked like if they did as much as twitched a finger they would die of laughter.

"It's okay to let it out, guys."

Then I got another headache from all the noise.

***A Half Hour Later***

We were in the middle of talking about the school I'll be going to, what it's like, what the students are like, and other stuff when Silena's phone started beeping extremely loud. We all jumped and covered our ears as Silena reached over to cut it off.

Silena guided my head into the sink and took the hideous hairnet off. Then she cut on the sink water to warm and began washing my hair, obviously trying not to mess up my makeup.

Once all of the excess dye was out, she towel dried my hair some, then got out a hair-dryer. After about ten minutes of that, my hair was completely dry and back to its curly self.

I looked in the mirror, and what I found was definantly _not _Annabeth Chase _or _Jez Falcon.

My makeup was still spotless and perfect, even after washing and drying my hair, which was still curly and half-blonde. The other half was either grey, red, blue, green, or brown. One streak that was on the right side of my face was the grey one. Two more were blue, also on the right side. There was one red in the back of my head, two on the left, a blue on the left, a green on the right, a green in the back, then two on my left. The brown highlights were scattered amongst all of them.

I gasped.

I looked...amazing.

Again.

"Do you like it?" Silena asked hopefully.

"I..love it!" I said honestly. I could live without the makeup, but at least no one would ever guess I was Jez Falcon.

I held out my arms and embraced Silena in a friendly hug.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"One more thing," Piper said. I released Silena and turned to Piper. She walked back into Silena's room and looked through one of her desk drawers. She came back hold a purple case. I looked back to see a smiling Silena.

"What?" I asked. She opened the case to reveal a beautiful pair of silver glasses.

"They have no prescription," Silena said. "I used to play with them when I was little. They just have clear lenses, so you'll be able to see, and still be even more unrecognizable."

I took the glasses that were in Pipers open hand and slipped them on.

Everything looks as if there was nothing in the frame. When I looked to the mirror, I was _positive _I was looking at a whole different person. Silena handed me a hair tie, and I put my hair up in a messy ponytail, then topped it off with my fedora.

"Wow," was the only word that escaped my mouth. I smiled.

"Alright, now who the hek are you, and what the Hades have you done with my best friend?" Thalia asked playfully. My smile widened.

"Okay, so Monday morning, you take a shower, get dressed, have breakfast, all of that good stuff, then come over here a half hour before school so I can do your makeup. I'll drive you to and from school, back here, then you can hang out, do what ever, and go home back in your car. Sound like a plan?" Silena asked. I nodded. "Good. Now. who's up for a classic game of 'Truth or Dare?"

**Man, I have got to stop with this!**

**So, did you like? Love? Hate? What? TELL ME!**

**Did you like Annie's new look?**

**And, for the riddle I gave you before, only two people got it right. What you have to do is take it apart, phrase by phrase, to make sense of it.**

**Four men are on a boat on a lake. {Makes sense, right?}**

**The boat tips over, and all four men sink to the bottom of the lake. {Still making sense...}**

**HOWEVER, not a single man got wet. {Here we are. That part doesn't make sense...AND YET IT DOES!}**

***Ahem* Read **_**carefully. **_

**Not a single man got wet.**

**Not a single man got wet.**

**Not a single man got wet.**

**Not a single man got wet.**

**Not a SINGLE man got wet.**

**Get it? No? Alright, if you don't I'll just say it.**

**ALL FOUR OF THE MEN WERE EITHER married OR in a relationship. Get it now?**

**Now would be the time when you go 'Oooooh, I get it now!'**

**Omgs, if that's exactly what you did after you read that, review and tell me! **

**Also, if you happened to be reading this whole AN, review and say PEACHES! **

**Hehe. That was what she had to say when the baby was coming in ice age three. Hehe.**

**Next contest is for the 25th reviewer! When I have a winner, I will update!**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar/ooc mistakes.**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter IV

**I luv you guys. So. Freaking. Much. Thank you soo much for all of your fantabulous reviews! They make me want to write more! Shout-outs are at the bottom. **

**Now, AHHHH! I am sooo very confused. When I was going through the reviews, it seemed like Niomia was the winner of the contest, but then I got the review from Luana saying that she won, and its weird, because I read that exact review and could have sworn it said Niomia at the top...Also it's not helping that FF keeps misscounting the reviews...It keeps saying I have 25, but when I click on it, at the bottom it said 28...AHHH! I HATE BEING CONFUSED!Sorry for the misshap, I misscounted or something went wrong in my head...but none the less, I'm going to do Luana's oneshot, so...yeah. Sry again!**

**But, anyways, Without further ado, -**

**Nico: As if she owns us.**

**Me: *Growls and whips out dagger then points it at her half-brother's throat* **

**Nico: *Takes out his sword and parries the attack, smirking* She also doesn't own the Hunger Games!**

**Me: AHHH!**

**Me&Nico: *Go out into a full-on battle***

**Me: On with the story! Die, half brother, DIE!**

I took my hat and glasses off and set them on Silena's desk, then sat back down on one of the white bean-bag chairs to wait for everyone to get settled before we play truth or dare. Piper sat to my left, Thalia on my right, then Silena across from me on her bed.

"Okay, I'll go first," Silena said. "Piper, truth or dare?"

"Um...Dare," she said. Silena smiled evilly.

"On Monday, when you go to school, I dare you to ask out the first guy you see." Pipers eyes widened.

"Oh, wait," Thalia interrupted. "One more thing- if you chicken out, you have to let one of us cut an inch off of your hair," she said. "And it adds an inch each time." She looked at each of us, daring someone to speak up against it. When she was satisfied that no one would, she grinned slyly. Piper looked like she was in a serious debate, as if she said the wrong thing the world would blow up.

"Um...Uh..."

"You get one minute to decide or else we get out the scissors," Thalia challenged. She can be so evil sometimes.

"Oh, fine! I'll do it! Gods..." She muttered. "Thalia, I dare you to-"

"You didn't even ask me!" Thalia exclaimed. Piper cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, Thalia truth or-"

"Dare," Thalia interrupted. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," Piper smirked. "I dare you to let my sister give a complete pink makeover," she said. You could see the smoke pouring out of Thalia's ears. Silena was grinning like an idiot. "Oh, and you have to put on everything that my sister tells you, plus you have to keep it all on until the end of the game."

You could tell Thalia wanted more than anything to back down. She didn't care about an inch of her hair. She just didn't want to ruin her reputation it took her years to build on of being the dare-devil. She never chickened out on a dare, _ever, _no matter how humiliating or disgusting it was.

"Eek! This will be so fun!" She squealed. She grabbed Thalia by the arm and dragged her back into the bathroom.

"Thalia going to kill you for that," I told Piper.

"I'm going to kill you Piper Mclean!" Thalia yelled from behind the bathroom door. Me and Piper started to crack up.

***Twenty Minutes Later***

Silena came out of the bathroom and told us to 'behold the new -and improved- Thalia Grace.' Then She walked out, scowling so hard you'd be surprised if her face wasn't already stuck like that.

Me and Piper started to laugh again.

She was wearing a hot pink strapless cocktail dress with a huge bow on the waist-line, a lighter pink boa around her neck, hot pink five-inch heels, pink hoops, a few pink bracelets, and a pink diamond necklace. Her nails were buffed, filed, and polished with dark pink paint. Her hair was curled and there was a huge pink flower in it. Her eyelids were decorated with a _lot _of pink eye-shadow, her lips were glossy and dark pink, she was wearing tons of blush, and pink mascara. If you didn't know Silena, you wouldn't know how she did it all in twenty minutes.

Piper got out her phone and took a few pictures.

Thalia's eyes were flaring.

"I will get you..." Thalia said creepily, pointing a shaky finger at Piper. She immediately stopped laughing, and put her phone away, cowering under her gaze. She looked scared as Hades.

"Lets continue the game!" Thalia exclaimed, suddenly cheerful, which just made her all the more terrifying. She still glared at Piper. "Annie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said. She got a scary glint in her eyes.

"Silena, do you have a paper and pen I could use?" She asked. Silena nodded, then got up and disappeared out of the room. A minute or two later, she came back holding a clean sheet of paper and a pink pen.

"Here," Silena said, handing Thalia the supplies. She began to scribble words all over the page. When she was done, she handed it to me and it looked like a script.

"I dare you to prank call a random number from a phone book, then read off of this script," Thalia said, smirking. I grinned. This would be fun.

"You gotta' phone book?" Piper asked.

"Um...There might be one in my dad's library...BRB!" She said. Then she ran off. I took this time to read over my 'script.' My smile widened.

Silena walked back in a few minutes later holding a huge book. Piper cocked an eyebrow, as if saying, _"Really? I never would have guessed a person like you would still have something like a phone book. No offense."_

Then Silena gave her another look, _"I know right! I didn't think so either! But, with my dad, you never know. And don't worry, none taken!"_

It's amazing what you can get out of expressions sometimes.

Silena handed me the phone book and I flipped to a random page and threw my finger on a random spot. _***-***-****. _I dialed _*67_ (To hide caller ID) then the number after it. I put it on speaker, set it in my lap, and picked up my script.

Someone picked up after two rings. A cracky, tired voice answered. It sounded as if he was drunk, or maybe half asleep. Lets hope it's the later rather than sooner.

"What do you want?" He croaked into the receiver.

"_What's up, Phil?_" I asked sweetly, sticking to the script.

"Wha- who the hek is Phil?"

"_So, Phil, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something...?_" Thals, Piper and Silena are already trying to choke down a laugh.

"I don't know you, you lunatic!"

"_Are you sure?_"

"Of course I'm sure! Now just hang up!"

"_Ugh, fine...Will I see you in school, Phil?_"

"School? No! I'm forty nine! I don't go to school!"

"_I'll take that as a yes! Can't wait to see you there!_" By now their faces are red and going on purple. I even have to bite my tongue to keep form laughing at how stupid I sound.

"I just told you no!"

"_Can you get me some ice cream?_"

"I thought you were hanging up?"

"_Some gentleman..._"

"_Excuse _me? _You _do _not _have the right to make fun of _me._" Sure...'Cause you seem _quite _the gentleman...

"_Did you order the pizza?_"

"What pizza?"

"_The pizza you ordered..._"

"I didn't order no freaking pizza!"

"_Um...yes you did. They should be in your closet by now._" Haha. I don't really understand that one, but it does sound funny.

"In my clos-what?"

"_Oh, so now you're calling me ugly?_" Okay, now it's really hard to hold in a laugh. Silena reached over for a pillow to stuff her face in. Piper ran out the door to let it all out, and cam back in as if nothing had happened to listen to more. Thalia...I don't know how she hasn't broke yet. It must be because she's still a little edgy on the whole pink thing.

"I can't even see you!"

"_You know what, Phil? We. Are. Done. Good bye._"

"We never star-" Then I hung up.

And you can probably guess what happened next.

Yep. We all got it out of our system and the room was yet again filled with laughter. I buried my face in the chair I was sitting on.

When we were through, we all let out a sigh and continued with our game.

"So, Silena, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"When are you going to ask out Beckendorf?" I challenged. She flushed like a ripe tomato.

"Um...I don't know?" She said., more like a question.

"That's not an answer," Piper said.

"Thirty seconds..." Thalia murmured.

"Oh...Fine! Just take the inch," she said. Thalia grinned.

"Where are some scissors?" She asked.

"There are some in the draw over there," Silena said, motioning to the one across the room. Thalia got off of her (pink) chair to where Silena was gesturing. The pulled open the draw and searched through until she found a pair of (pink) scissors. Thalia grimaced at the color.

"Alright, to the bathroom!" Thalia said dramatically. We all followed her, some more giddy than others. Silena sat in one of the chairs and clutched the armrests until her knuckles were white and I was surprised they weren't bleeding. Her face was pinched, her eyes shut tight, and her mouth formed a weird shape.

"Just...get it over with," she whispered. Thalia grinned, and though I felt a little bad for Silena, I though she was being a little over-dramatic. It's only an inch. It's not the end of the world. It'll grow back.

"Choppy or straight?" Thalia asked, as if she could actually cut it straight anyways.

"Doesn't matter," she said. So Thalia began to slice away. Bits of black hair fluttered to the floor every few seconds. Soon enough, Silena's hair was an inch shorter. It was now resting choppily at her shoulders exactly.

When Thalia told her she was done, she opened her eyes, and they flew to the floor behind her. She let out a small whimper, then scurried off to the mirror, and gasped. Then smiled.

"Wow," she said, letting her fingers comb through her hair. "This is actually a pretty good look for me." Silena then took out her headband and set it in one of her bags. We walked out of the bathroom and settled back down, and I yawned.

"You guys tired?" Piper asked. "I am."

"Yeah, me too," Silena said. I nodded in agreement.

"Psh, I'm not," Thalia said.

"Well, can we just watch a movie or something?" I suggests. I glanced at the clock in the corner of the room and saw that it was 12:30 am. Talk about time flying.

"Okay," Silena said as she got up. "Lets get our pajamas on and we can head down to my dad's library to pick a movie." We all agreed that that sounded like a pretty good idea so we all got our clothes that we brought over from past sleepovers that were hidden in one of Silena's draws and split up to go change. Silena and Piper went to the bathroom (Piper hid behind the shower curtain), I went to the hall bathroom, and Thalia stayed in the bedroom. I had brought a grey tank top and blue and brown plaid sweatpants. I stripped myself of my old clothing and threw my PJs on.

Once I was done, I quickly but thoroughly washed my face of all the makeup Silena had disguised me with. When I was sure my face was clear, I ran my brush through my hair a few times before collecting my old clothing to bring with me back to Silena's room. I knocked to make sure Thalia was done changing, and when she assured me she was, I opened the door to find that Silena was done as well. It was only a moment later that Piper walked through the bathroom door to join us in Silena's bedroom.

Silena was wearing pink shorts and a blue tee shirt. She had obviously washed away the makeup that had once covered her face. Thalia had black sweatpants on and a black tee shirt. She had also washed her face, seeing that the heavy eyeliner was gone. Piper was wearing a green tank top and purple shorts, her face washed as well.

I dumped my clothes in Silena's hamper before we headed towards her dad's library. It was practically a labyrinth in her house. We made our way down the staircase and through a huge hallway. Amongst the many doors, we stopped to a right where there was a pair of double doors. Each had a metal knocker-thing that was stuck inside a lion's mouth. Silena pushed one of the doors open to reveal a humongous library. Books were stacked and piled everywhere. The shelves touched the top of the high ceiling and seem to go on forever down the isles. To our left, was a ladder that led up to the top of the cases, and rolled along the floor to move side-to-side. To our right was a little reading area. A long red chair sat next to a creamy white sofa, and in between them sat a glass table that was stacked with more books. Behind the reading area was another huge bookshelf full of all kinds of movies and DVDs. I noticed that Silena's dad was sitting in that area, reading a book about what I made out to be 'World Peace.'

"Hey, dad," Silena called as we walked in.

"Hey, Punkin,'" He said, not looking up fro his book.

"Me, Pipes, Thals and Annabeth are gonna watch a movie, 'K?" She asked him. He nodded, still staring intently into his book.

"Don't stay up too late," He said.

"So," Silena started. "Do you guys wanna watch an action/adventure movie, horror, chick flick, funny, funny chick flick, funny/horror, fantasy, what?" She asked. I myself was up for an action movie.

As if reading my thoughts, Thalia spoke up for me. "Anybody else wanna watch some action?" She pondered.

"I wouldn't mind some action," I said.

"Sounds good," Piper chimed.

"Action it is," Silena muttered. We scanned through the movies looking for a good action movie. Apparently Thalia found one because she jumped up and practically yelled "Aha!"

We all made our way towards where she was to see what she found as she slid it out. The cover had a mockingbird pin that was encased in flames. Thalia had a sly grin on her face. "What about the Hunger Games?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen that one yet. My dad said it was really good, though," Silena said.

"I say we watch it," I said.

"Yeah," Piper agreed. Thalia handed the movie to Silena as we made our way out of the library.

"Night, Dad," Silena said before we left, and kissed him on the cheek. "Love you!"

"Love you too, Punkin.' Night!" He called as we exited.

"You guys want some popcorn?" Silena asked, now walking backwards down the long corridor.

"Um, sure," I said.

"Alright, kitchens this way," Silena said, now walking forward. She led us down the hallway and then towards the dining room. Behind the dining room was the kitchen, which had black and white checkered tile, black marble counters, two white stoves and two white microwaves. Silena skipped off towards the pantry and I hoisted myself onto the counter. When she came back, she was holding three bags of what I assumed was popcorn. She placed them one at a time in a microwave then pressed a button, and we watched as the popcorn popped, obviously bored out of our minds.

It felt like an eternity before they finally finished popping, and when they did, Silena flung the microwave door open a millisecond before if could start to beep.

She sighed. "I. Am. So. Tired," she said as she pulled out the popcorn and set the third one in. "You know how you're wide awake one moment, then you settle down, and all of a sudden you're dog tired? Yeah. I hate it when that happens."

***Thirty-some seconds later***

The microwave finally beeped, letting us know the third popcorn was done, and I almost felt like fist pumping the air and doing a victory dance. Almost.

Silena pulled it out and I hopped down from my spot on the counter. We made our way back upstairs to Silena's room, Piper holding one of the bags and Silena the other two. I opened the door when we came up to it, and we walked through. They set the popcorn on a table and while Piper went to pop the movie in, me and Thalia got the sleeping bags out of the top of Silena's closet and Silena made room for them.

We laid them all out in a row; first Thalia, then me, Piper, and Silena. My sleeping bag was grey, Thalia's black, Piper's purple, and Silena's -you all know what color hers was. Silena got four pillows off of her bed and laid them at the head of each of our sleeping bags. Thalia cut the lights out and closed the door, and we all laid down as the movie began.

**So, how was that? It was longer, yes, but I honestly wasn't so proud of it. I guess it was more or less a fill-in chapter. But the next time I update, I'll have a time-skip to Monday, so yeah-don't worry, my pretties! Percy's coming soon!**

**MORE DRAMA&ROMANCE! MWHAHAHAHA *Cough, cough***

**I hate coughs. *Sniff***

**So, lets just get the shout-outs done real quick!**

**AntiThalico: **_Haha yeah I guess I should have done that. It was a good idea. Oh well. My birthday was July 20. I just turned twleve. Thx for R&R!_

**Percyrox: **_Thx bunches! I'm glad you like her stage name :) I was debating on wether or not to use Falcon because I thought it sounded good with Jez, but I also thought it sounded kinda cliche. But I'm glad I did! Thx so much for R&R!_

**CrazyPeanutAttack: **_Haha...randomsauce...that was funny. I'm glad you liked it, and thx for R&R!_

**Minions Of Myth: **_Lol I thought that too when I saw it. At first I was thinking 'well...They are demigods in this...maybe their sons of Poseidon or something...or maybe its one of those word tricks and not a single one got wet because they all did...' Haha. I was wrong too. Thx for R&R!_

**WaZZ88: **_I will! I swear on the Styx! Thx for R&R! I'm glad you like it!_

**HarryStyles3733: **_I'm really glad you like it! I normally come up with my storylines n' plots n' stuff by listening to songs. I was listening to Taylor Swift one time and I got to thinking 'I luv how all of Taylor's songs have a story behind them, and a lot of them are love stories...What if Annabeth was like this singer, or something, and I could have her sing all Taylor Swift songs? Ooh! And then she could wear a disguise to school where she meets Percy..." And so on and so forth. So I kind of branch off ideas from one main idea that started with inspiration from a song. Percabeth4ever! I'm very happy you like it, and thx for R&R!_

**Poptartlover2000:**_ I'm glad you like it! Thx for R&R!_

**Cammy2012: **_PEACHES! OH YEAH! WOO! I'm glad you like the story, and I love that part too! She was all like "Pinapples! Oranges! Peaches!" And then he was all like "Peaches...Haha, why is she- PEACHES! OH MY GOSH, THE BABY'S COMING! THE BABY'S COMING! AHHH!" Lol. Thx for R&R!_

**AtlantaJackson: **_F TW means (Four letter 'F' word that I refuse to say) The World! And Haha, seriously? That's funny. Lol, thx for R&R!_

**Alright, that's it, my Pretties!**

**Sry for any Grammar/Spelling/OOC mistakes!**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ ERVIEW! I'll update if you get me to forty reviews! **

**Pwease?**

**THX BUNCHES! **

**GOODBYE, MY PRETTIES!**


	5. I'M SOOO SORRY!

**I'M SOOO SOOOOO SO VERY SORRY!**

**PLZ DON'T SKEWER ME!**

**:'(**

**I am so sorry. I know I've promised to update both of my stories, and start the new one that I needed OCs for. I really did honestly want to update, but I figured since I couldn't, I might as well let you know why real quick. I'm also very sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I hate it when authors do this myself, so I hate myself for doing this.**

**Unfortunately, my computer refuses to charge, hence sad face :'( so, I have to write/edit all the chappies on paper, then upload them onto a computer whenever I get to one. Sadly, that isn't very often. Also the chapters may only be about 700-1000 words, because sometimes it's hard for me to focus on typing something already written :/ I get distracted quite easily.**

**Oooh, look at the pretty butterfly…..**

**BUT, I know it's still, like, four months away, but I'm going to ask for a new computer for Christmas. So until then, I might only be able to update once, possible twice, every one or two weeks. **

**Now I know you may be asking me why I don't just buy a new charger for my crappy computer, and that very well may happen before Christmas, but as you all know the economy kind of sucks lately, and unlike probably most of you I don't have an allowance, so I have like, ten or fifteen dollars.**

**So, yeah….**

**SORRY!**

**Also, just gonna add this while I'm here, I've changed my PenName!**

**It is now…**

**xXBianceDi'AngeloXx**

**I hated that Rick made her die! She was, like, my favourite girl character!**

**Except for **_**maybe**__**possibly**_** Annabeth.**

**Anyway, you probably don't want to hear me run my cyber-mouth, so I'm gonna leave you with that.**

**SORRY!**

**~xXBiancaDi'AngeloXx**


	6. Chapter V

**Guess what…I got to a freaking computer! YAY! *Happy dance* XD**

**But…I don't have unlimited time on here, so I probably won't have time to the Shout-outs :'-( but if I have time then at the end I will ;)**

**Chapter is dedicated to ZoeRose25! **

**Songs listened to as I wrote: Kingdom Come by The Civil Wars, and Abraham's Daughter by Arcade Fire. Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Enjoy! Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

***Time Lapse to Monday Morning***

"And…done!" Silena cried, drawing in a deep breath and exhaling.

I looked in the mirror to see the girl I saw Saturday night; the Stranger.

"Okay, so can I go to school now?" I asked excitedly, practically bouncing in my seat.

"…It's only seven fifteen, Annabeth. Calm down," she said cautiously. "Stand up," she said abruptly, fixing her posture.

Confused, I stood up from the stool I was sitting on, and watched as she examined me. Then she surprised me even more by bursting out in a fit of laughter.

A little offended, I glared at her and asked, "What?"

After she calmed herself, she dramatically wiped a tear off of her face that wasn't even there and placed her hand on her hip. She smacked her lips. "You are _not_ going to school in _that,_" she said, pointing to my clothes.

I scrunched my eyebrows and looked down at myself. I was wearing grey sweatpants, flip-flops, an orange T-shirt, and a purple jacket while my hair was pulled into a messy pony tail. I hadn't put my hat or glasses on yet. I thought I looked casual.

"You're a world sensation pop star. You are not going to go to school looking like a lost hobo," she said. **(A.N./ No offense to anyone if you happen to dress anything like that; I just listed some random articles of clothing to go with)**.

"So then what do you propose I wear?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes as if talking to a child, even though I was three months older than her.

"Follow me, my dear," she said, as she led me to her walk-in closet.

She hummed to a random tune as she began rummaging through her many clothes.

I looked around, taking in the closet/room. The walls were obviously pink. One wall to the right of me had at least fifty boxes built into the house, and had all kinds of shoes placed inside them; anywhere from ballet flats to six-inch heels, flip-flops and sandals to Converse and Sperry's. The wall on my left had a huge dresser, maybe ten feet long, that was white wood and carved with various designs. It was covered with tons of jewelry piled on top of it; various necklaces, pairs of earrings, bracelets, shiny diamond rings, headbands, sunglasses, anything a regular teenage girl could want. The mirror on top of it was twice the size of the dresser, towering above me by about ten or fifteen feet. A clear half-circle chair with red cushions hung from the ceiling by a silver chain, and at the moment looked comfortable, seeing that I got no sleep last night and my legs felt like they may give out at any second.

I flung my flip-flops off and made my way towards the chair as Silena continued to rummage through her many clothes. Believe it or not, Silena's closet (more or less) has another closet inside it where she keeps all of her clothes.

And it's about twice its size, too.

Silena's _hmm_ got lost as she traveled deeper into the depths of her never-ending closet.

***FIVE MNUTES LATER***

I had all but fallen asleep by the time Silena immerged from her room-thing, carrying a small pile of clothing draped over her left arm.

She shoved them towards me.

"Go try some of these on," she said, folding the clothes into my arms. "And when you're done, come out and show me, so I can decide whether or not I approve."

I raised my eyebrow at that, but she just smirked at me and winked, shoving me into the bathroom.

I sighed and shook my head, but nevertheless began to strip myself of my clothes and put on one of the outfits Silena requested me to.

The first one was not me _at all._ I could tell Silena picked this one with her own mind in thought. White tights that came to my knees, a black, white and grey skirt, and a white T-shirt with back ballet flats and a headband instead of my Fedora.

I stepped outside the bathroom in my new clothes where Silena was sitting, eating a bowl of cereal. She looked up, grimaced, and luckily gave me a thumbs down. "Skirts do _not_ work for you," she had said, and I couldn't agree more.

The second one I put on would be something I wouldn't likely where often, but it worked as a disguise; black skinny jeans, a grey tank top, a two-quarter-sleeve black leather jacket, and black leather boots that came about an inch or two up my leg and had a silver belt-buckle across the ankle, plus a small fingerless grey glove on my left hand.

When I stepped out this time, she perked up and looked me up and down, smiling. "I think you should go with this one. Now, _you_ get to pick out some jewelry," she said, beginning to lead me towards her monster closet. Before I could protest, she grabbed my wrist and yanked me along.

"You have to pick _at least _ two necklaces and a pair of earrings."

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"Then I guess _you _don't have someone to do your makeup tomorrow," she shot back, smirking, knowing I couldn't say no to that. I sighed, glared at her, and looked to her monstrous pile of randomness.

I stuck my hand in the pile and pulled out a handful of jewelry; four necklaces and two bracelets. I picked the leather choker that had seven or so clay beads with indentions in them; most of which I recognized. Another I chose had a silver chain, and a silver owl that was broken into three parts and was held together by metal rings. I also went ahead and put on a string-tied bracelet that had blue, green, and grey string, just for the heck of it. The earrings I picked were just regular small emerald studs.

"There, now can I _please_ stop being your doll now?" I asked. I glanced at the jewelry pile, and grabbed a small black leather watch to see the time. "Uh…It's 7:45. School starts at eight, doesn't it?" I asked, slipping on the watch.

"Yeah," she said, dragging it out longer than necessary. "It's fine; school's only, like, five minutes away."

I nodded in understanding, than began to make my way out of her closet house. I made a grab for the hair tie I had that I set on her counter, but she slapped me hand away.

"What?" I questioned.

"You are going to go to school with your hair down; it looks pretty that way," she said, fluffing it out a little.

After we brushed our teeth and grabbed our packs, we made our way downstairs and around back to her (huge-mongos) garage.

"Which car do you want to take?" She asked. I gasped.

There were so many cars; a red Spyder, a black Mercedes, a dark blue Mustang, a silver truck, and three different colored Yamaha motorcycles; Silver, dark red and blue.

"I'm gonna take my Mercedes. You?' She asked. "You can ride with me, of course, but I imagine you would prefer something else wouldn't you?" She asked, noticing me eyeing the Silver Yamaha.

I smiled. "Can I?" I asked, giving her a pleading look. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh! The first one, second row," she said, pointing to which key it was. She got inside her car and opened the garage, backing out. Just before she exited to her driveway, she reeled down the passenger side window so I could hear her. "See you at school" She shouted. I waved before she shut the window back up, and made her away to the open road.

I, on the other hand, slid my hat in my bag and tossed it on my back, slinging my leg over the other side of the bike. I lifted the black and silver helmet onto my head, and slid the key into ignition. Pressing on the gas, I lurched forward, and was speeding down the driveway and on the road as well.

The cool morning air whipped at my face, my hair flying behind me. I came to stop, slowing to a halt and using my foot to keep my balance, and the school was in view. I smiled.

Two minutes later I was pulling into the school driveway, parking the bike near the black Mercedes I knew to be Silena's **(A.N./ I'm gonna be honest, I'm not really sure if there's a specific spot where people park motorcycles…)**. I slid the helmet off of my head and set it in my lap.

High school.

**I AM SO SOO SOOO SOOOO SOOOOO SOOOO SOOO SOO SO SORRY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**I'm so sorry they didn't go to high school yet! But hey, look on the bright side! The next chapter will be all about her in high school! **

***Runs from angry mob of dangerous people with pitchforks and torches* AHHHHHHH!**

**I didn't have a lot of time left, so I had to put this up now T_T I'm really sorry! BUT, however, in my AN chapter, I said I'd only be able to do about 7 or 800-1000 words, but this is over 1500! So HAH!**

**Sorry I don't have time for shout-outs right now T_T**

**Please review! ;) Reviews make me want to make time to update! I'm not going to give you a certain goal this time, though, because you see how well that worked out. I also don't like it when other authors do it, so I'm not going to do it. **

**RIDDLE: I DO NOT OWN THIS RIDDLE:**

**Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson went on a camping trip. After sharing a good meal and a bottle of Petrie wine, they retire to their tent for the night. **

**At about 3 AM, Holmes nudges Watson and asks, "Watson, look up into the sky and tell me what you see?" **

**Watson said, "I see millions of stars." **

**Holmes asks, "And, what does that tell you?" **

**Watson replies, "Astronomically, it tells me there are millions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets. Astrologically, it tells me that Saturn is in Leo. Theologically, it tells me that God is great and we are small and insignificant. Horologically, it tells me that it's about 3 AM. Meteorologically, it tells me that we will have a beautiful day tomorrow. What does it tell you, Holmes?"**

**What does it tell Sherlock?**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes or OOCness. This is UN-EDITED!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter VI

**NO I'M NOT DEAD!**

**So, I got to a computer (Yay!) And this story got a crappload of reviews from the last chapter, soo, I'm updating! (See what happens when you review!?. You guys freaking rock. I now have a total of- Approximately- anywhere from 57 to 71. FF's screwing up the count on reviews, so…yeah.**

**POSSIBLY 71 REVIEWS IN ONLY SIX (technically five, if you don't count the AN chapter) CHAPTERS?!**

**Have I told you how much I love you guys?**

**Anyways, because of this, I've decided to update it. I was also doing some chores (ugh) while listening to music, and some songs have really inspired me and I've got some crazy-awesome-dramatized-romantical ideas for later in the story! EEEEEEEEEEEEK!**

**AND…YES, IT DOES TELL HOLMES THEIR TENT IS MISSING. My science teacher gave us that riddle for a warm-up since it was Friday and stuff and none of us got it…**

**Way to make me feel stupid, guys.**

**JK!**

**Q/A:**

**Will I bring out the gang? **This is very possible...but also very…un-possible. Hehe. No spoilers!

**Will there be Thalico? **Maybe…Still undecided. Like, half of the PJO fans are for it, a fourth are against it, and the other fourth are REALLY against it. So I don't know yet.

**That's it for the questions! But I do have one more question to ask in replace of a riddle…**

**ROMNEY or OBAMA?**

**Just curious.**

**Song I listened to while writing GANGNAM STYLE!**

**Chapter dedicated to…Hades's-Daughter!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry if it's short!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_High school._

I hopped off of the motorcycle and I could already hear the whispers spreading across the student body. I kept my head down to get my hat and glasses out of the-

Glasses.

Glasses.

GLASSES.

Crap.

Face palming, I settled with the Fedora, mentally smacking myself up the side of my head multiple times for forgetting something like that.

I walked across the parking lot, half the people outside starring, pointing and whispering. My heart was racing, one important question rolling itself over and over like a broken record-

Had they already found out?

Shaking my head and glaring at the ground, I continued the forever-pathway up to the front doors of Goode High.

"Who is _she-?_

"She's kinda hot-

"Biker Chick-

"Dumb blonde."

My eyes hardened and I froze, a low growl snarling under my breath.

I whipped around and gave her my best glare that made her shrink ever so slightly- the one that would turn her to ashes if looks could kill.

She was a brunette cake-face prep that was wearing hardly anything. Short shorts that people form the 21st century call belts, and a shirt that showed off her stomach, standing next to some huge buff guy.

Not even ten minutes and I'm already having to make a mental list of my next victims.

That's just sad.

I turned back around and continued to walk up to the front doors.

"Hello," I said once I'd reached the front desk of the office. "I'm new here."

There was a lady sitting behind the desk. She had long, curly black hair, and warm brown eyes that shone of kindness as well as weariness.

"Oh-Hello. I'm Ms. Jackson," she said smiling, holding out her hand, which I shook. "But everybody here just calls me Sally."

"Annabeth Chase," I said, smiling in return. To think I'd screw that up.

"Well, Annabeth, let me just sign you in here-It may take a minute though."

"Oh, that's fine," I said.

She got up and left the room, so I wandered around the office a little bit. There was a big 36" by 36″ photo of a woman on the wall beside me. Observing her features, I noticed that she had curly blonde hair, and wise grey eyes. She was wearing casual clothes, that were still formal, and a kind smile. I assumed she was the principal, what with her picture taken to professionally and sophisticated-like.

There were plants placed randomly around the room- A small tree over here, a flower pot over there. Books and magazine scattered across a coffee table surrounded by small chairs.

I snuck around the front desk and looked in the area that Ms. Jackson was seated. There were a few pictures, all of them with the same people; herself and a teenage boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes.

"Hey, mom-"

I whirled around, and found someone standing there, looking about as shocked as I probably did.

The boy. **(And…Cue girlish squeals! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)**

"Um-I'm sorry," I said hurriedly, making back around the desk.

"No, it's fine," he said. "You're new?" He asked, but his tone indicated that he already had a pretty good idea.

"Yup," I said coolly. Kinda-sort of.

"Uh-do you know which room Ms. Jackson went?' He asked, jerking a thumb back to the multiple doorways down the hall. I shook my head solemnly.

"Sorry?" I said.

He shook his head, chuckling. "Don't be."

Cue awkward silence.

I subconsciously observed his features, which were a lot sharper and mature than the ones in the picture- so much I began to wonder if he was ten in the photo rather than fifteen or sixteen now. He was wearing a black hoodie that read _Goode High _across the front in fancy lettering, jeans and simple black converse. He was more built than shone in the picture, too. His tousled black hair was longer and fell over his sea-green eyes, which seemed to be the only thing that hadn't changed.

"Um…so, I'm going to go see if I can find her," he said, turning towards the hallway and poking his head into a random door.

I cocked an eyebrow.

Nice talking to ya'.

A few minutes later, Ms. Jackson came back into the room, carrying a packet of papers in her hands. She handed them to me as well as a pen, instructing me to fill them out. They were just the standard questions; Name (Annabeth Chase), Birthday (10/7/1996), health insurance, home number, cell number, parents, et cetera. Once finally done, I traded them for my time table and locker information, and after saying fare wells, made my way to the already-extremely-crowed tenth grade hall.

_Homeroom- Mrs. Masken…Room 439_

Cocking an eyebrow, I scanned the halls for any four-hundred-thirty-nine plaque, but saw no sign of it.

Or anything for that matter.

Dang boys and their huge growth spurts.

Sighing, I shrugged my way in and around hundreds of 150-pound teens crowding around the hall, and eventually (somehow) found my bottom locker. Crouching down low on the balls of my feet, I glanced at my time table to get my combination, then unlocked the simple black lock and stuffed all of my stuff in.

The hallway slowly but surely cleared ever the slightest, so I took this to my advantage, grabbing my books and trying to find room 439.

_447…445…443…441…439._

Sighing with relief (I noticed I've done a lot of sighing this morning…), I practically jumped into the classroom, hearing the bell ring only moments later.

And the murmurs continued.

I tried to pretend not to hear, but they kept bugging at me, like there was a dam in my head and every negative comment built up the force of the water.

My dam would brake soon.

And when it did, things would not be pretty.

-I glanced at the clock- and it hasn't even been a full half hour yet.

I strode with pride, chin jutted out, to the back of the room and dropped into the chair, crossing my arms and propping my feet up onto the desk.

New York - New life - New attitude.

**Yes, I know, it's short, and yes, I know, Annabeth is clearly ooc, and yes, I know, Percy didn't have a whole lot of lines, but I'M WORKING ON IT! But Annabeth is probably going to act a lot like this for the next couple chapters, and that last line sorta explains why, so, yeah…**

**BUUUUUUUUUUUUT, I'm going over-the-river-and-through-the-woods-to-grandma's-house tomorrow, and she has a computer there, so if I get enough reviews, I'll update a (hopefully) longer chapter-**

**If you review!**

**So…what are you waiting for my pretties!?**

**xXBiancDi'AngeloXx**

5


	8. Chapter VII

**IIIIIIII'M BAAAAAAAACK!**

**Thank you all for the fantabulous reviews! They touched me to hear.**

**I might not be able to update for a while, course that's nothing new. Just wait 'til Christmas…Still counting on that computer. Only 72 more days…**

**I say 'Only'. Between that time, I'll probably be able to update…Maybe five-to-seven times, which is once every one or two weeks. Sorry guys! I'm doing what I can!**

**Chapter dedication: Jay (Guest)! Congrats!**

**Songs: As Long As You Love Me, Gangnam Style, Heart Vacancy and Breathing.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_I strode with pride, chin jutted out, to the back of the room and dropped into the chair, crossing my arms and propping my feet up onto the desk._

_New York - New life - New attitude._

I'm bored. I want some gum. Yawn.

Sounds bratty enough.

I looked inside my notebook where my pencil pouch was filled with pencils and pens-

And my Ipod.

Grinning with satisfaction, I brought it out and put the silver ear-buds in my ears, turning up the music and scanning through my playlist.

200 songs-half of which are my own.

I settled with _Heart Vacancy _by The Wanted, and relaxed in my chair, bobbing my head to the beat. I sorta-kinda zoned out and closed my eyes a bit.

That's why I nearly jumped out of my skins when a tall red-head appeared in the seat next to me.

"Hey! What's your name? I'm Rachel! What're you listening to? Who's your favorite singer? I _love _Jez Falcon. Do you like her music? What's your favorite song by her? My brother has this big-creepy-crush on her. You know he kisses the poster I have of her in my room? Ugh. It's gross. I love your streaks! Where'd you get them done? Oh my gosh, that outfit looks _totally _good o-"

Then I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Shut. Up." I growled, trying for the mean-girl-personality. Her green eyes were wide, but filled with what seemed more like enthusiasm rather than fear.

I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked, taking back my hand and resting into the chair again.

"Answers!" She said, shaking my shoulders.

"Stop-don't touch me!" I said. She had a look of hurt, which in return hurt me, even if I was putting up a façade.

"Annabeth. Heart Vacancy. Percy Jackson. Yes. You Should've Said No. Ew. No. I know. Thank you. My friend. Thank you." I said, staring at my Ipod.

"Oh, you like Percy Jackson? He goes to this school! Weird coincidence. A lot of girls have a crush on him. I don't. I mean, I guess he's cute and all, but I mean - no. He's not really my type, anyways…Oh my gosh! I love that song! I like her song, "The Story of Us." It's great. Have you heard it? I mean…"

I was still hung up on the fact we were talking about me and she was totally oblivious.

The thought made me smirk a little, not enough for her to notice.

"Scooch, Rachel," Thalia said. "Oh! Hey Annabeth. How you liking school? Nice outfit…" She said.

"I know!" Rachel agreed.

Thalia fell into the seat to the left of Rachel, two seats away from me.

"Who's your favorite singer, Thals?" She asked.

"Jez Falcon," She said without a moments' hesitation. She grinned at me when she saw me glaring at her.

Rachel turned back to me.

"What's your favorite candy? I LOVE chocolate. Do you like chocolate? Because I don't think I can be friends with someone who doesn't like-"

"Okay, Rachel," Thalia said. "You can stop with the questions now."

"Oh, good," Rachel said, much calmer and slower. Thalia laughed, and a second or so later, so did Rachel. I cocked an eyebrow.

"I can't believe you planned this," I said to nobody in particular-Rachel, Thalia, both or neither. I went back to my music, and started playing _Breathing _by Jason Derulo.

"Did Rachel tell you that _the _Percy Jackson goes to Goode High? _INTERNATIONAL POP STAR?" _Thalia said a little too exaggeratedly. I rolled my eyes.

"I can take a hint. And yes, she did tell me."

Then _she _stalked in.

The She-devil.

"Who's the prep?" I said, nodding my head toward the brunette and sending her my death glare.

"Drew? Yeah. She's really mean, but she can get more or less everybody to do anything she wants. Boys in particular."

As she said this, 'Drew' began to seduce a guy sitting at a desk in the center of the room. She said something to him, rubbing his arm seductively, and he nodded crazily, jumping up and moving his stuff to give her room at the desk. She smiled sickeningly-sweet to him, and he blushed like a ripe-tomato.

"Be right back guys," I said, setting down my ipod and starting to get up. Rachel started to grab my arm, but I shook her off.

"I wouldn't," Thalia said.

"Yes you would," I muttered.

She nodded. "I guess. But if I were you, then I wouldn't," she said, matter-of-factly.

I walked straight up to her, 'course she didn't notice me, what with her having her nose in her own reflection. I began tapping my right hand on her desk, my left hand on my hip.

I cleared my throat.

She glanced up, then scowled.

"Ugh. What do you want, _blonde?_" she spat.

I waited a second, deciding on what torture to place upon her.

I settled with the standard slap to the face.

The hit could be heard across the classroom over all of the talking, and everyone went silent.

The left side of Drew's face was reddening. She had so much make-up on I had to wipe my hand on my pants leg to get it off.

'Course I guess I can't really say anything, since I was _technically _a 'cake-face' myself at the moment.

Her eyes were wide, but I just stood there in the same position I was before.

Hehe. She's speechless.

I leaned over and got in her face.

"Maybe next time you'll be careful who you call a 'dumb blonde,'" I said, scowling and stalking back to my seat.

She stood up and appeared to be having a good time wagging fingers at me. Even a certain finger got thrown into the mix.

"I-I will have you reported!" She said, her face still red from where I'd slapped her. "My father _owns _this school!" She yelled.

Then the boy I saw strode into the classroom.

And everything went into total chaos.

"Can I have your autograph-"

"Can we hook up this Saturday-"

"I love you!"

I looked over at Rachel and Thalia.

"Who's that?" I asked.

Rachel cocked an eyebrow.

"That's _Percy Jackson_," she said, clearly confused.

I frowned. "But, he looks so different on all the posters and magazines…" I said. "I mean, I saw him this morning, and he looked _nothing_ like the Percy Jackson I've seen."

"Yeah. His STYLISTS are MIRACLE WORKERS-"

"I get it," I said, my voice clipped.

Thalia grinned.

"Have you seen Piper," I asked, glancing around.

"Uh…I don't know. I haven't seen her yet. It's too bad, I wouldn't want to miss it when she asks someone out," she said, her eyes filled with a familiar evil glint.

"Class!" Someone shrieked.

Everyone went to her attention-including Percy- and they immediately returned to their seats.

She smiled, apparently satisfied.

"Time to call role," she said. "Hm...Morgan Able?" She started, then continued down. Eventually she reached myself.

"Annabeth Chase?"

"Whatever," I called. She rolled her eyes, and resumed. She ticked off Rachel, Thalia and her brother, Jason, Percy, Drew, someone named Leo, et cetera.

She dismissed us at the bell, which rang only moments after she finished with attendance, and I made my way to my second class.

**Okay, so it wasn't a lot longer, but it was longer. I hope you're not confused, but I'm sure if you are it'll clear up once we get deeper into the story. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, this is un-edited.**

**RIDDLE**

_**One snowy night, Sherlock Holmes was in his house sitting by a fire. All of a sudden a snowball came crashing through his window, braking it. **_

_**Holmes got up and looked out the window just in time to see three neighborhood kids who were brothers run around a corner. Their names were John Crimson, Mark Crimson and Paul Crimson. **_

_**The next day Holmes got a note on his door that read "? Crimson. He broke your window." **_

_**Which of the three Crimson brothers should Sherlock Holmes question about the incident?**_

**PLEEEEEEEAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEE EE REVIEW!**

**If you review, your PenName goes into a drawing for Dedication!**

**If you get the riddle right it goes in there twice!**

**Please?**

**xXBiancaDi'AngeloXx**


	9. Chapter VIII

**So, what's up my people?**

**YES, I GOT A LAPTOP! YAAAY! AND IT'S BLUE! YAAAY AGAIN!**

**Merry Christmas to you all, or whatever you celebrate, I hope it rocked and that you spent lots of time with family!**

**I'm Reeeeaally sorry for the extremely late update, it's just that if I had any writing experience before, I've like, totally lost it by now. I'm trying, but it may not be as good as the others, if they were any good at all :/**

**OKAY, so in my other story, Highschool Dramas, I had a little poll in my story to decide what story I posted next. There were two stories that they voted for, one of which got one more vote and won. HOWEVER, I remembered a couple of stories I forgot to include in the poll, so I'm going to give you the choices of the stories, plus the couple I remembered, and you guys get to decide which you want me to do first. **

**THE STORIES:**

**1) Lost at Sea****. This one is more or less adopted from Goddess. Of. Writing. It's basically just Percy and the gang get stranded on this strange island, risks, SURVIVING, you know the usual. -Just kidding. Lots of couples and fluff, sacrafices, stuff like that. {PERCABETH, Frazel, Leyna, Jasper, _ [You, the voters/readers, can also vote on what other couple is in it!]**

**2) Setrunity:**** Percy, Leo, Thalia, and Nico are four stars that have fallen from the skies. They can each control one of the four elements: Percy (Water) Leo (Fire) Thalia (Air) and Nico (Earth). All together, they can stand up to anything. But when they fall, it always means something big would happen. Thalia lands in Los Vegas. Nico lands in Hollywood. Leo lands in Rome, and Percy lands in Manhattan. Percy meets Annabeth, and shows her things she'd never thought possible. But will he keep from her the real him? What he is? What is this 'big thing' that will happen? {Percabeth}**

**3) Where Everything Started:**** This would basically be a cluster of one-shots, but they would all come together to form the plot. It's pretty much just taking a PJO couple (THAT YOU GET TO DECIDE ON!), and I'd go by each day/week/month/year of their life. Birth, to shy, to annoying each other, to friends, to best friends, to bickering best friends, to crushes, to dating, to relationship problems, to marriage, and if you like the story I might throw in some kids in here-and-there ('Course, I wouldn't include the sex part...*Shudders* I'd always found those stories disturbing and pretty gross...but that's just me). Somewhere in there there'd be school and jobs and stuff, blah blah blah blah blah. COUPLE CHOICES: **_**PERCABETH**_**[!], Jasper, LEYNA[!], PIPEO[!], Jeyna, FRAZEL, Thalico, Nico/OC, Beckalina, Gruniper, **_**TRATIE**_**[!]. If you vote for this one, you can put 3/[insert couple name]. Same with number (1).**

**4) NO-NAME TITLE:**** Annabeth Chase. Normal Sophmore attending Goode High, right? Wrong. Even though to a regular person's eye she may seem to be an innocent student, she's actually a top-secret professional spy, working on her mission to find the very thing keeping the planet Earth together. The only thing is, she and her brother, Malcolm, are in a race. They have to beat another society to it, considering it could be a vital weapon in the wrong hands. It's just that completing your imperative mission may be a little difficult when your boyfriend is your enemy. Percabeth.**

**5) Once Upon a Time [****Lame name, I know, any other ideas, please feel free to suggest one!****]:**** I'd take one of the Girl demigods from Percy Jackson and put them in their own fairytale! You can suggest one, or I have a couple ideas if you don't want to - also, these are really lame names, I know, but this is just what the story would be called. In the story they would be called by their real name - Anna-punzel (Annabeth+Rapunzel [Rapunzel]), Pip-ora (Piper+Aurora [Sleeping Beauty]), B-azel (Hazel+Bell [Beauty and the Beast]), Juniper-White (Juniper+Snow White [Snow White and the Seven Dwarves]), Cinder-lina (Silena+Cinderella [Cinderella]) Mul-eyna (Reyna+Mulan [Mulan]), Kati-hontas (Katie+Pocahontas [Pocahontas]), and Jas-lia (Thalia+Jasmine [Alladin]). Of course, it wouldn't follow the complete storyline. Those are borring. I'd try to make it a romantic comedy (key word try) and have twists and turns everywhere.**

**THE ANSWER TO THE RIDDLE:**

_**? Crimson. He broke your window.**_

**Read it!**

_**Question MARK Crimson. He broke your window.**_

**Looks like Mark did it.**

**DEDICATION: Pepperose! Congrats, and thanks for reviewing! **

**THANK YOU **_**ALL **_**FOR REVIEWING!**

**Remember to vote, and...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO. I WISH I DID, BUT YOU ALL KNOW I DON'T. I'M NOT MALE. MY NAME DOESN'T HAPPEN TO BE RICK RIORDAN. PERCY JACKSON IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND, HE IS ANNABETH'S. THEREFORE, I DO NOT OWN PJO.**

**Annabeth**

After Mrs. Masken dissmised us, Thalia, Rachel and I hung around for a bit, seeing as we couldn't get out the door. Fangirls (and boys) stalked Percy's every step. Wherever he was, half the school body was. And right now, Percy was in the doorway, amidst at least a-hundred-fifty students or so.

I set my hand on a desk and leaned my weight on it, tapping my fingers.

"This happen everyday?" I asked to no one in particular. I already had a pretty good idea anyways.

"Yup," Thalia said cooly, popping the 'p'.

"We won't get out of here for another half hour?"

"Nope," they replied simultainiously. I groaned.

So we waited.

And waited some more.

And we lasted about ten seconds.

Stupid ADHD.

"You know what?" I said, throwing my hands up. "I'm out. A couple of kids aren't going to keep me locked in a room."

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, checked my neck to make sure my headphones hung around it, and continued out the door, Thalia and Rachel on my heels.

I put my hands in front of me and pushed and shoved to make as much of a pathway as possible, but everyone was moving in closer to get as close to Percy Jackson as they could.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY," Thalia growled, yelling at the top of her lungs. Nobody moved.

Which kind of surprised me.

Thalia could be freakin' _scary. _

The teachers tugging and pulling at the students, yelling at them to get to class was pointless. They wouldn't budge.

That is, until the resource officer stepped in.

Then, slowly -but surely- the crowd dispersed, allowing Thalia, Rachel and I to stagger into the hallway without collapsing onto anyone.

"-Fresh air!" Rachel gasped dramaticaly, clutching her throat and taking deep breaths through her mouth. I rolled my eyes.

Sighing, I dug out my schedule again, looking it over for my next class. Rachel and Thalia peered over my shoulder.

_Homeroom- Mrs. Masken…...Room 439 8:00 - 8:10am_

_Theater- Mr. Bae...Room 837 8:20 - 9:05am_

_P.E./Health.-Mr. Baker/Ms. James...Gymnasium/Room 782 9:10 - 9:55am_

_Math- Mrs. Jones...Room 443 10:00 - 10:45am _

_Free Period...10:50 - 11:35am_

_ELA- Mrs. Masken...Room 439 11:40 - 12:25am/pm_

_Lunch...12:25 - 1:00pm_

_ELA- Mrs. Masken...Room 439 1:05 - 1:50pm_

_History- Mr. William...Room 398 1:55 - 2:40pm_

_Science- Mr. Ellsworth...Room 441 2:45 - 3:30pm_

_Dismissal...3:40pm_

Rachel squealed in my ear, and I grimaced.

"We get to do Theater together!" She exclaimed. Thalia had smug grin was plastered to her face.

"Yeah, Annie, you get to act! AND SING!" She said, her eyes filled with a whole other foreign evil I hadn't seen before. My lips formed a straight line.

"Mhm," I hummed, lookimng at the rest of my sheet.

"Ooh! And we have ELA together. Thalia has that class, too, and then I think we all have the same lunch period..." she murmered, continuing to scan the list. I handed the paper to her, tired of holding it if she wanted to keep reading.

Then I noticed how empty the hallway was.

I cocked an eyebrow, and lifted my wrist to glance at the watch I had grabbed from Silena's dresser before we left.

_8:18AM._

"Hey, Rachel," I called behind me. "How far is the Theater from here?"

"Not _that _far-" She said, but she didn't get to finish her sentence, because I grabbed her wrist and started dragging her behind me, despite not having a clue as to where I was going.

"See ya later, Thals!" I called, just before we turned a corner, and I vaguely heard her muffled reply of 'Later'.

"Annabeth!" Rachel squeaked. "Stop!"

I felt my forhead crease. "Why?"

"The Theater is the other way!"She exclaimed, yanking her arm free. I flushed, but contained my composure and sighed.

"Okay, then lets go," I said briskly, brushing past her, leaving her to catch up to me.

I guess I didn't have to be _that _mean.

So, I stopped, and gave her a moment to catch up to me real quick. It didin't take her long, but I still felt kind of guilty. I mean, just because that dumba-_Mean_ girl Drew got on my bad side didn't mean that it took over me.

Looking down, I continued to race to the Theater, wherever it may be.

Just then, Rachel skidded to a halt in front of a random set of double doors in the middle of the hallway.

"This is it," she said, smiling. "Goode High's Theater."

The two doors might have been beautiful a few centries ago, but now they were worn down and rusted. There were cracks in the wood at ever angle, and the glass was chipped in a few places, which made me curious as to why a school was still using them. The designs were precise, or used to be, anyways. Now you couldn't tell what was carved into them to save your life.

Despite all of these fractures, Rachel's smile was nontheless plastered to her features.

"Well? - Come on!" She said, throwing open the doors full-swing, which to my surprise didn't send them crumblind to the floor in millions of bits and pieces.

The room was definetely old. There was no doubt in my mind about that. By the looks of it, it wasn't cleaned properly, but it was decent enough to use. The ceiling was huge, going at least fifty feet up from where I was standing. All four of the walls steeped up and met at a center point. Huge marble columns were the only thing keeping it aloft, and they had started to crack and crumble so much I was afraid the roof would cave in on top of us. The walls were constructed of old, rusted bricks, and there was a small stage at the front. Church pews were lined up so that they formed \ /'s, one behind the other. There might have been fifteen or twenty of them, every one made of old, splinttering wood. There was a marble pedestal off to the left side of the stage, with lots of other only light was provided from the sun, streaming through a huge stained-glass window, which seemed to be the only thing _not _broken.

"So," Rachel said, spinning on her heel so that she faced me. She clasped her hands together. "What do you think?"

I cocked my eyebrow, and looked up to the ceiling again. "I think I may die in here."

Rachel put on a look of hurt, and I immediately felt guilty again.

"I'm sorry," I said, halfway sincere. "But the architecture sucks. -Well, scratch that. The structure is actually pretty good, it's just that it's constructed of such old materials, it could cave it at any second without warning," I said matter-of-factly. Rachel puffed out her lip but it was replaced with a smile as soon as it came.

"Whatever, I still love this place. It was the base of Goode, you know?" She asked, sitting on one of the pews. She scooched over a little and patted the seat next to her, motioning for me to sit. I obliged, setting my pack down and continuing to scan across the room as she dug into Goode history.

"It was an old Catholic Church, as you might've guessed. It was built back in the 1700's. When they were constructing Goode, they wanted to build it here, but that meant they would have to tear down the Church. Since it was so old, and a valuable piece of history, Mr. Daniel, the founder of Goode High, decided to leave it up and just mak it a Theater instead. They had planned reconstrucing it without completely tearing it down, but then the economy fell and they never got to it," She explained. I nodded quietly as silence fell across the Theater.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, suddenly realizing we were the only ones here. "I thought we were having class..."

Rachel scrucnched her eyebrows, and made a lopsided pucker face. "I don't know."

She got up and walked around me, making her way to the stage. I decided to follow her, and get a closer look at it while she checked the back room for anybody else.

The stage was only about a foot and a half high. It had a marble platform, and was surprisingly sturdy, considering it was three centuries old. I wandered around, looked at some of the props laid around, stared out the window, and eventually found myself gazing across the church from the pedestal.

I remembered guest staring on a little show with an audience that would probably fit this Church. The host, Blue Farrell, had a singing contest between me, Justing Timberlake, Jennifer Lopez, Ke$ha, Flo Rida, Kelly Clarkson, Rihanna, Katy Perry and Bruno Mars. I had won third, behind Justin who got first, and Ke$ha second. Long story short, Jennifer and Rihanna were ticked out after the first round, then it was Katy Perry and Bruno Mars, then the third round left me, Justin and Ke$ha for the final round. You know how that ended.

I wonder why Thalia didn't go ahead and tell Rachel about me being Jez Falcon and all. She seemed to be good friends with her, didn't friends trust each other?

Shrugging the thought off, I wandered around some more, and grinned when I found a guitar sitting around. I grabbed it and slung it over my shoulder, hopping down from the stage and rushing over to the pew me and Rachel had sat, digging into my pack in search of a notepad and pencil.

"Score," I muttered when I found one, then ran back to the stage and jumping atop of it. I sat myself on a stool and started writing a new song for my next debut. It was coming up next month and Lord knows how many more songs I'll need.

I spent about five minutes just sitting there, thinking of a good verse to branch off from. I tapped my pencil on the guitar, twisted my hair in my fingers, blah blah blah.

Once I finally found the perfect words, my eyes lit up.

_I remember when we broke up,_

_The first time, saying this is it, I've had enough,_

_'Cause like, we hadn't seen each other in a month,_

_When you, said you, needed space._

I thought for a while, debating on whether or not to edit that last line a little. It seemed short, but I couldn't figure what word to fill in. I decided to place a _What?_ there, just as a filler so that the emptiness would stop bugging at me.

I ran the lines through my head a couple of times, and decided _What?_ sounded pretty good, so I figured it would be a keeper, and moved on to the next verse.

_What?_

_Then you come around again and say, _

_Baby, I miss you, and I swear I'm gonna change,_

_Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day,_

_I said 'I hate you!' we brake up, you call me,_

_'I love you'._

I immediately connected with the song, and lyrics started pouring out of my thoughts onto paper. Extra debut song: _Check._

_OoooOoOooh, we called it off again last night, but_

_OoooOoOooh, this time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you,_

_We, are never ever ever, getting back together._

_We, are never ever ever, getting back together,_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, _

_But we, are never ever ever, getting back together._

_Like...Ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights, and me, _

_Falling for it screaming that I'm right, and you, _

_Will hide away and find your piece of mind, with some,_

_Indie record that's much cooler than mine._

_OoooOoOooh ou called me up again tonight, but _

_OoooOoOooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you, _

_We, are never ever ever, getting back together, _

_We, are never ever ever, getting back together, _

_You go talk to your friends, _

_Talk to my friends, Talk to me, But _

_We, are never ever ever, getting back together..._

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever_

_And I used to say...never say never..._

_'Huh, he calls me up and he's like, 'I still love you' And I'm like... I'm just...I mean this is _

_exhausting, you know like We are never getting back together- like ever._

_NO! _

_We, are never ever ever, getting back together,_

_We, are never ever ever, getting back together, _

_You go talk to your friends _

_Talk to my friends _

_Talk to me, But_

_We, are never ever ever, getting back together,_

_We, OoooOoOooh, OoooOoOooh, not back together, we, _

_Oh, getting back together,_

_You go talk to your friends,_

_Talk to my friends,_

_Talk to me,_

_But we are never ever ever,_

_Getting back together._

Grinning, I stood up, and tried a few notes on the guitar, trying to get a feel for what would go with the lyrics.

"Hey, Rachel," I called, not looking up from the guitar as I tuned it.

No response.

I turned. "Rachel?"

"Right here!" She gasped, collapsing onto the stage. "They weren't in there."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Where'd they go?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know."

Silence hung in the air. It lasted about two minutes, when my mind realized something, and I grinned.

"I guess we don't have _that _class today, then," I said, stringing a few notes on the guitar. "Can you sing?" I asked.

She shrugged again. "I-I guess..." She mumbled.

"Show me," I urged, and began playing a song I knew she would know. Sure enough, she began singing to one of my hits, _Mine._

We played until the song ended, both of us out of breath from jumping around on the stage.

Rachel took in a breath. "OMG, that was so-"

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat. We both stilled, and my breath caught.

Dam.

**Haha, did you catch my reference? Lol.**

**Guys, I am soo so sooooo soooooooooo sorry for taking FOREVER to update, and I'm soo so sooooo soooooooooo sorry this chapter kinda sucked, it's un-edited. If I've had any writing skills before, they're totally lost now.**

**None the less, practice makes perfect, blah, blah, blah. **

**MAYBE if I get enough reviews, I'll update later today...**

**MAYBE.**

**If not, then I'll try to tomorrow, but you guys know how I am :/**

**Anybody read The Goddess Test series by Aimee Carter? They're freaking AMAZIN. It's a twist with the Hades/Persephone tale, I swear if you like Percy Jackson and Romance you'll freaking LoVe this! **

**OH! I almost forgot :/ RIDDLE!**

_What object has keys that open no locks, space but no room and you can enter but not go in?_

**No, I don't own it :/ Nor do I have any idea what the answer is yet :[**

**Pl3 $3 R3v13w!**

**In case FanFiction didn't print that on there right, ir says PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Pwease?**


	10. Chapter IX

**Two and a half months late. . . I'm really terrible. . . **

**Thank you all for the reviews! Apparently there are a lot of people that don't like Taylor Swift too well...Haha. Don't worry, I can easily adjust to that. I was just going through one of 'those phases' when I came up with this story idea. I can (and will) add other songs, don't worry. There will probably be a few more songs by Taylor, but not many, I promise. I have my limits. **

**I'm trying to edit some of the chapters prior to this one a bit, because they were just absolutely terrible, especially the first one...I caught, like, ten exclamtion points in there, and I'm just like "Da Fa...?" **

**Also, if you read my story 'High School Dramas', you'll know about that big-long speech I gave in my AN that I'm too lazy to copy and paste on here and odds are most of you would skip over any ways, so, to sumarize it:**

**I don't have much time lately. Shorter chapters. Quicker updates. But cut me some slack; four stories-Teacher's attempts at murder of students-softball coming up at the end of March. My goal: Update each of my stories AT LEAST once a week. I'm progressing, maybe some of them will get updated twice.**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING...**

**Dedication- MackenzieLifebl! Thanks so much gurhl!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

"What are you kids doing in here?" the man screeched. I winced, and Rachel hardly flinched. Sending Rachel a confused glance, she quickly composed herself.

"Um. . ." Rachel fiddled with her fingers.

"We were. . . Looking for you guys?" I offered, laying my best card on the table. He didn't look convinced, and the small pod of students behind him snickered. I glared at them.

They stopped snickering.

"Mhm." The teacher shook his head, his lips set in a thin line. "Rachel, I expected more from you. And you." He looked to me, throwing his hand up. ". . .Who are _you_?"

I bit my lip, but dropped from the stage and kept my face plaintive. "Annabeth," I said, holding out my hand. He ignored it. A bit sassy, I noticed, with hands on his hips and toe tapping the wooden floor expectantly.

I let my hand fall back by my side, and the other held my elbow behind my back. "I'm new. Rachel showed me around, and then brought me here for Theater, but the teacher wasn't here."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know that. We were supposed to meet in the library for class today." He cocked his head to the side, staring accusingly at Rachel. He sighed disappointedly.

"I can't believe how irresponsible you two were. Even if you _are _new, Annabeth, you should know better than to play with school property like toys, especially without a teacher's consent. But I am extremely disappointed in you, Rachel. Of all people. . ." he muttered, brushing his hand over his eyes. One hand still rested on his hip. "And the fact that you didn't come to the library, after I reminded you guys _five times_ yesterday that we were going to meet there, you _still _don't come."

Rachel stared at the floor.

The man poked his chin up a bit and placed his hand on his other hip, so he was in the dramatic pose of a superhero. "I'm sorry, but you should know how strict Goode is about skipping class. I'm writing you two up. In school suspension, both of you. Get out of my theater."

**~{*}~**

I watched with a curious eye as Mr. Bae scolded the two students, Rachel and. . . Annabelle? I don't think he's ever gone off on someone like this before, never mind a new-girl and one of his favourite pupils. Shooting me a confused glance, Nico began mumbling things under his breath, things like 'What the f...' and 'How...?' I rolled my eyes at his obliviousness and punched his arm.

I smirked when he rubbed the spot I hit him and glared.

"What was that for?" He whined.

"Nico, you really don't know what's going on?" I asked him, cocking an eyebrow. Annoyingly enough, random fan girls squealed and giggled somewhere in the group of students. I pretended I didn't hear them and let my brow drop.

It's pretty awkward when you can't so much as move without stalker fans screaming.

Nico winced at the high pitched sound, but shook his head to my question. I sighed.

"Mr. _Bae_, our _theater. Teacher. _Is _Yelling. _At _Rachel. And a New. Girl. _Can you figure out the rest?" I said, certain words overly highlighted in my statement.

Nico lifted his chin a bit in acknowledgement, then nodded his head. "Oh. Right. I knew that. I just. . . " he sighed. "Never mind."

I chuckled and patted his back, throwing an arm over his shoulder and going back to watch the little show Mr. Bae was putting on.

"-the fact that you didn't come to the library, after I reminded you guys _five times_ yesterday that we were going to meet there, you _still _don't come," he said exasperatedly.

I clicked my tongue and shook my head. "Remember that time he went off on you?" I asked Nico.

He forced a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh. . . Yeah," he murmured.

It takes a _lot _to scare someone like Nico sometimes, but let me just say; Mr. Bae. . . 'pushed him off the deep end', when he forgot his pencil.

Honestly. . . The whole class got a good laugh out of that one.

Annabelle -beth?- thinks she's so tough?

Well, I guess we'll just have to see.

**Riddle: Keyboard**

**Boberella: **Yes, I will add Grover PROBABLY. It _is _more focused on Annabeth and Percy, but I might still have them. Those are some good ideas, thanks for the advice! I'm trying to work Annabeth back into IC-ness, slowly but surly, kind of like Character Development -IC, dramatic switch, then slowly work back into the flow of IC. Thanks for the critisiszm!

**Thank you all sooo osososooo ooo very much for all of the reviews! This story seriously sucks, and I'm not just saying that to make me sound like some girl who says her story is suckish so people will feel bad and review more while inside she's all like 'Psh yeah this story is so freaking awesome', I mean this story really sucks and I honestly don't know why people use their time with it. I'm not complaining, though xD I am really happy you guys like it, I am really sorry I'm not good at updating [But I am starting to get back into the flow. . . three updates in four days. . . And I know some of you guys are thinking 'yeah, in my sleep!' but. . . This is really saying something for me lololololol xD], I'm sorry the chapters really suck, when the story is completely finished [which won't be for a while, don't worry] I'm going to do some MAJOR editing, so, yuuup...**

**Review?**

**Yesung'sLittleELF**

**TRUST-OUT**


	11. Chapter X

**WOAH. AN UPDATE THE VERY NEXT DAY? BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING. **

**YUP. NEITHER DID I.**

For a moment, the teacher just stared blankly at us, as if waiting for Rachel and I to dramatically exit the theater for his own personal entertainment. As strange as that sounded, though, he probably was.

I glanced at Rachel. She was shuddering, fingers twitching a bit. Evident anxiety and shock coated her wide eyes. I bit my lip.

I hooked my arm through hers and began to guide her out of the theater as the teacher instructed, finally doing away with the mean-girl façade after an hour of it. It really wasn't my thing, honestly. That hour was the longest of my life. I don't think I was fooling anybody, anyways.

"Come on, Rachel," I said gently, glaring a bit at the teacher but not getting carried away.

As soon as I looked back, though, his face cracked and he doubled over.

Laughing.

He was _laughing_.

Giggling and snickers followed through with the pod of students. Before soon, however, they were as bad as the teacher. I even caught some emo guy chuckling a bit, though he looked more scared than anything.

Flash-backs change you, man.

When the teacher finally calmed down, he sighed and straightened out his back, walking towards our retreating figures.

"That was-" He chuckled again. "That was awesome. GREAT acting. I really enjoyed that! Your looks were so real, so scared, and you-" he laughed. Again. "You looked like you really thought I was going to suspend you!" He clapped me on the back. "Aye plus, both of you."

He then dragged his attention from us to his students. "Did you see that? _That _is how you act. You pretend it's real, no matter how 'out-there' or unreal it is. Understand?" He asked, waving his fingers in front of the crowd. Some nodded. Some were still catching their breath. Others just ignored him completely.

He clapped his hands together. "So, I would like all of you to take a seat. I have a few announcements."

With that, he left us to the pews, me and Rachel frozen with shock.

**~{*}~**

I was still chuckling when Mr. Bae told us to take our seats.

Me and Nico sat on the sixth row of pews, some of the football players along the line as well. I glanced back to find Annabelle and Rachel still standing in the middle of the aisle. I smirked- just a bit. Finally, Rachel seemed to snap out of it, shaking her head a bit and dragging Annabelle to a seat somewhere farther back.

"So, as some of you may have heard," Mr. Bae began, holding his hands behind his back as he wandered the creaky stage a bit. I prepared for the long speech we were about to have to endure. "The school Talent Show is coming up. Seventy percent of the money will go towards Charity, though they haven't decided which yet." Then he put a hand by his mouth to dramatically mock a whisper. "And, according to resources, it is said that Percy Jackson has _dropped out_ of the competition, so someone other than him will win this year!"

At this the class erupted in more laughter and chuckles. I smirked.

"What- is he too chicken?"

The class looked back to the source of the voice, I slightly offended. I wasn't _too chicken _to participate in the Talent Show, I've just won the past two years, and then counting down through two years of middle school. I'd planned to drop out so someone else could win.

Annabelle stood defiantly from the pew near the back. I rolled my eyes.

"I am not too chicken," I grumbled, doubting she would hear. She surprised me by answering, though.

She put a hand on her hip and smirked. "So why not compete?"

I sighed. "I wanted to give someone else a chance at winning-"

"So you think if you participate, you're for sure going to win and no one else will?" She was furious by now. Her glares were pretty cruel, honestly. My hands clenched by my sides and I stood.

"I never said that!" I nearly yelled. Instead of breaking up our on-coming fight (not surprisingly) Mr. Bae watched with interest as if witnessing a movie being made rather than his students quarreling. "But based on the fact that I've won the past four years-"

Annabelle lunged, but Rachel held her back, gripping her shoulders. "Annabeth," she warned.

Oh. That was her name.

"I bet _I _could beat you _any _day!" she shrieked. I cocked my eyebrow.

"Annabelle-_beth_," I corrected after seeing her absolutely murderous stare. "I've been singing since the age of _nine-_"

"I've sang since _seven_," she cried, but based on the let down of her guard, I could tell she hadn't meant to let that slip.

Despite her looks, I couldn't help but wonder what she sang like. If she's telling the truth, and she really _has _been singing since seven, maybe she _could _challenge with me in singing.

I blinked. "Fine. I'll do the Talent Show."

**THERE YOU GO MACKENZIE.**

**Thank you all soo very much for reading and your fantastical reviews, you have no idea how much they brighten my day. They really do mean a **_**lot.**_

**I plan to update STRENGTH next, then either 'Time' or 'HSD', your choice!**

**RIDDLE:**

**A boy was at a carnival and went to a booth where a man said to the boy, "If I write your exact weight on this piece of paper then you have to give me $50, but if I cannot, I will pay you $50." The boy looked around and saw no scale so he agrees, thinking no matter what the carny writes he'll just say he weighs more or less. In the end the boy ended up paying the man $50. How did the man win the bet? **

**Haha. I'm still laughing from finding out the answer :P**

**The first person who gets it right gets a big shout-out and dedication next chapter xD**

**Review?**

**Yesung'sLittleELF**

**TRUST-OUT**


	12. Important AN - Please Read

Guys. . . I've gotta be honest with you. You are all such fantabulously amazing readers who have had my back and given me fantastic feeback, even when I take MONTHS to update, and that update is terrible. I'm really. . . Just. . . My heart isn't into the story anymore, and that's going to have a huge impact on the writing. I've heard the last few chapters were confusing, and for that I apologize.

So, if you guys actually, really, for some strange reason want me to finish, I promise I will 'til the end. I will do my absolute fullest to make sure every chapter is longer, I will edit A LOT, et cetera. If you don't believe me (and based on the past, I can definitely understand that), or you just don't really care from my writing (and trust me when I say I know I need a lot of practice, so don't bother letting me down easy), then I'll set this story up for adoption. BUT, I'm not just going to hand it over to any random peron who wants it. I'm going to make sure that this story gets a good home.

1) Send me a PM saying you would like to adopt this story. I will then inspect your stories a bit, see how well you write, how often you update, how many stories you have, et cetera.

2) Based on the newly accounted information, I will lower the list to five people. I will send you a PM stating whether or not you made top five.

3) You will have to explain what you plan for the future of the story. It doesn't have to be in great detail, just a rough overview of what you want to happen.

4) Based on the plots, I will then narrow the list to 3 people. I will PM you, letting you know whether or not you made top 3.

5) These three people will have to write a passage based on a prompt I will give you.

6) I will then copy/paste their documents (after recieving their permissions) onto another chapter for this story, and have you all vote and decide on the adopter of this story.

But I said I would only put this story up if you wanted me to. If I get more then ten people saying they want me to continue and less than five saying they want to adopt it, then I will continue. I will try my absolute hardest, but I won't make promises that I can't/won't keep. Other than that. . .

I guess this is goodbye *for now*. Please be honest in your voting. If you would like to adopt this story, you can go ahead and PM me. Thank you all so very much. I'd never have gotten this far without you.

I really am sorry. It hurts me to do this, but it's for the good of the story as well as you wonderful readers.

~Saranghaeyo~


End file.
